


First Fear

by Starii



Series: The Universe of Clock Tower [1]
Category: Clock Tower (Video Game 1995)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/F, Major Character Injury, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Nightmare Fuel, Screenplay/Script Format, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starii/pseuds/Starii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death strikes The Granite Orphanage when the owner, Harriet Gregson, Is found dead at the orphanage entrance, shocking It's female residences and causing them to be either sent to other orphanages or couples waiting to adopt...Apart from four young girls.</p><p>Young Jennifer Simpson, who's father Is currently missing and her mother was found hanging in her bedroom, Is adopted by the strange yet friendly Mary Barrows along with her best friend Lotte Silverheart, joining the two are Ann Rutledge and her best friend Laura Harrington as the girls head towards Mary's mansion In the middle of the woods.</p><p>However, there first night In their new home might just be there last, as Jennifer Is separated from her friends and must use her cunning wit to survive the horrors The Barrows Mansion has, all the while trying to avoid the crazy scissor carrying Bobby Barrows and finding out the dark history between her new adopted mother...And her ancestry...</p><p>(A script adaptation of Clock Tower: The First Fear.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young girl named Jennifer Simpon Is lying In bed...Having a nightmare about her Mother.

Unknown Dark Mansion - Stormy Night

 

_Rain befalls a large dark mansion as thunder Is heard...A woman screaming In pain can also be heard as the front door to the mansion opens, a man In a green suit stands out In the rain as a car drives towards the mansion, he smirks as It drive's out of the woods and parks In front of the man. Another man, who looks to be a doctor, get's out of the car and Is holding a small bag, he walks towards the man and greet's him._

  
Doctor  
Is this the mansion?

Man In Suit  
Yes...My Wife Is currently In Labor, about to give birth to our children...

Doctor  
Right, can you please show me to your wife sir, we need to help her as best as she can.

Man In Suit  
Right away...Please, follow me...

_The two man enter the mansion as the woman's screams can be heard from almost everywhere In the mansion._

  
_Cut To._

  
Unknown Mansion, Halls - Stormy Night

  
_The two men speed walk across the halls, however, the doctor does notice some of the odd paintings that are hung up In the halls._

  
Doctor  
You have a...Good taste In art.

Man In Suit  
My Ancestors made It during their days of living...Of what they had to suffer through...

  
_The paintings consist of people dying, mostly from getting stabbed In the back with wounds being the same size as ones from garden shears, there Is also pictures of people being sick and committing Satanic imagery, the woman's screams get louder as the men stop at the door from where there coming from._

  
Man In Suit  
My Wife Is In there...In pain...Giving Birth.

Doctor  
Right, we need to go In now...

_The Doctor grabs onto the doorknob but Is stopped by The Man In the suit, surprising The Doctor._

  
Man In Suit  
Of course...I should warn you.

Doctor  
Warn me? About what, It just seem's like another birth I have to perform for my patient, well...In the middle of nowhere.

Man In Suit  
Your humor does not amuse me...But before you go In here...This will not be a regular birth.

Doctor  
(Confused)  
...  
I don't quite get you?

Man In Suit  
(Sighs)  
Well...If you must...  
This birth will not be like any kind of birth...This Birth will be beyond your eyes...Through normal means, you are about to partake In a ritual where my two children will appear In this world...And cause a great impact.  
Are you ready for the consequences behind this door?

  
_The Doctor looks at the door...He continues to hear the Woman scream In pain...Before he looks back at the man In the suit._

  
Doctor  
Yes...

_He open's the door and the two enter...After a long period of time, The Woman quiet's down and eventually stops screaming...Two cry's can be heard as the Doctor gasps._

  
Doctor  
These...Are boys...But, why are they so...

_Biting can be heard as The Doctor suddenly screams...He continues to scream as the thunder covers them._

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
White Hallway

  
_A young girl, named Jennifer Simpson, Is walking down the hall, looking around the many doors across the hall, as she keep's walking as soon hears the voice of her mother, Lila._

  
Lila  
Jennifer!

Jennifer  
(Curious)  
Mother?

Lila  
Jennifer, come here...I need your help for something.

  
_Jennifer looks relieved that she can hear her mother, who's voice Is coming from a door by the end of the hall, she walks towards It._

  
Jennifer  
(Happy)  
Oh, ok...I thought something was wrong...Why are the hallways wh---

  
_Jennifer open's the door...Only to see Lila dead, her body hanging from a noose, Jennifer looks on In shock as she feels her hands getting wet...She looks down and notices blood dripping from her hands as she begins to scream, falling on the floor as she continues to scream._

 

??? (Voice)  
Jen?

Jennifer!

  
_Jennifer suddenly wake's up In her bed In the Granite Orphanage, her best friend, Lotte Silverheart Is looking at her, concerned for her well being._

  
Lotte  
You ok, Jen? You look fidgety there.

  
Jennifer  
Sorry...I just had nightmares again.

Lotte  
Those dreams about...Your parents?

Jennifer  
Yeah...I just, don't know what to do about them, I asked Harriet or any teachers, but they don't seem to help me.

_Lotte move's over to Jennifer and hugs her._

  
Jennifer  
Lotte...

Lotte  
It's ok, Jen, I'm sure you'll eventually...Move on and live a happy life...Maybe with me?

  
_Jennifer smiles and laughs at Lotte's comment before getting out of bed._

  
Lotte  
We should get ready for class...Unless Ann and Laura bug us.

_Jennifer kneels down and grabs her dress which Is located under her bed, she moves towards the changing room as Lotte speaks to her._

Lotte  
By the way...Were having Mary today.

_Jennifer turn's and looks scared._

  
Jennifer  
Mary!?


	2. Scary Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer, Lotte, Ann and Laura head to their classes...Where there substitute teacher, Mary Barrows take's hold...However her means of teaching soon strike fear In the students eyes.

Granite Orphanage, Class Area - Day

  
_Jennifer and Lotte are walking toward's class...With Jennifer unsure about today's lesson, Lotte looks at her._

  
Lotte  
Don't worry Jen, Mary won't go too far.

Jennifer  
I know, It's just...I'm wondering why she's still working here after the way she teach's everyone here.

Lotte  
Harriet seem's to like her a lot, no wonder she's still around tormenting us and giving girl's nightmare since last year...

Speaking of nightmares.

  
_Two girl's, Ann Rutledge and Laura Harrington turn towards Jennifer and Lotte as girls pass by towards their classrooms._

  
Ann  
Hey, losers, how are nightmares going?

Lotte  
Is that really the best insult you can come up with Ann?

Ann  
Sorry, I am starting to run out of ideas because Laura here was not being creative.

Laura  
Sorry...Can we just go to class, I'm already getting scared for today.

Jennifer  
Is It about Ma---

Ann  
Uh, Jennifer, Laura agreed that she shouldn't talk to you and Lotte due to you two being...The weird one's In the orphanage.

Lotte  
Weird ones?

Ann  
Well, Jennifer has those nightmares, and your obviously a butch lesbian Lotte, and lesbians disgust me.

Lotte  
Why, because of what happened to your pa---

Ann  
We're going In now Laura.

Laura  
Right...Ann.

_The two enter class "A-4" as Jennifer and Lotte look on, Lotte Is disgusted by Ann._

  
Lotte  
I can't believe this orphanage let In a homophobic girl like Ann...And out of all the orphanages why did she have to move Into this one?

Jennifer  
I guess It's because It was close to the town she used to live In.

Lotte  
How I wonder what her life was like before being sent here and being a homophobic bitch.

  
_Jennifer and Lotte enter the class soon after as the bell rings._

  
_Cut To._

  
Classroom A-4 - Day

  
_All the girls In the room, including Jennifer, Lotte, Ann, and Laura, sit by their desks and wait for their teacher, Mary Barrows, to enter and begin today's lesson._

  
Jennifer  
Uhh...I can't wait for to---

_Ann blows a spitwad at Jennifer._

  
Jennifer  
Argh!

  
_She grabs the spitwad and looks at Ann, who blinks at her._

  
Laura  
Ann, that was rude!

Ann  
Easy for you to say, you don't have this baby.

_Ann show's off the spitwad towards Laura...As the door to the class suddenly opens, causing the girls to stop talking and turn towards the person that entered the room, Ann puts her spit shooter In her skirt pocket as Mary enter's the room...She eye's all the girls In the room._

  
Mary  
...  
I guess everyone's here...Yes?

  
_Everyone remains silent._

Mary  
(Angry)  
Well?

Female Student  
Uhh, Yes Miss Mary!

Mary  
It's Mrs. Mary young girl and gets It right next time...Also, I didn't ask you.

  
_The Student who spoke looks shocked as Mary looks at the chalk In the room, she grabs It and opens the window near her where she throws It outside...A bunch of crows land around It and start to peck the chalk as Mary slams the window shut._

  
Mary  
Crows, nature's greatest mistake...So, I have my own chalk.

  
_She take's out "Chalk" which Is very badly made._

  
Mary  
Today we're going to do Mathematics...Mostly the 15 Times Table.

  
_Mary uses the chalk, which screeches to the board, hurting everyone's ears, they try to hold It In as Mary writes a bunch of numbers on the board...Eventually, someone, gets's up and try's to stop Mary._

  
Bethany  
STOP IT, YOUR HURTING MY EARS!

  
_Mary Stops...She turns towards Bethany._

  
Mary  
You there...Girl, step closer to me.

  
_Bethany looks scared._

  
Mary  
Are you deaf, do It now!

_Mary click's her fingers numerous times as Bethany walk's towards her, Mary looks down at the girl, who start's to sweat, Jennifer, Lotte, Ann and Laura look on In shock._

  
Mary  
Your name...Do tell.

Bethany  
B--Bethany...Bethany Smith.

Mary  
Well Bethany, why did you question me?

Bethany  
Because you were hurting my ears...You were hurting my ea---

Mary  
Are you trying to say I'm being a bad teacher to you all?

Bethany  
No Miss, I'---

Mary  
I have done this job for the past year, for trying to disrespect me, I'm going to have punished you.

Bethany  
What, but I was Ju---

Mary  
Everyone, Is this lying girl right?

_Nobody answers._

  
Mary  
ANSWER ME!

Students  
YES!

_She takes over a whip and looks at Bethany._

  
Bethany  
A whip?

Mary  
Bend Down...

Bethany  
N--

_Mary hit's Bethany with a whip, causing her to fall on the floor and make everyone In the room gasp, there Is now a wound on Bethany's face._

  
Mary  
Don't worry...I did that for you, you really are a bad student.

Bethany  
(Panicking)  
Mary, please, don't hu---

_Mary start's to whip Bethany numerous times on the back with her whip as the girls try to cover their eyes, Bethany start's to cry as she's being whipped._

  
Bethany  
PLEASE MARY PLEASE, ARGH, STOP I DIDN'T MEAN IT!

Mary  
WHAT KIND OF STUDENT CORRECTS A TEACHER, YOU DESERVE TO DIE...JUST LIKE YOUR PARENTS!

  
_Outside the classroom, Harriet Gregson Is walking around, checking on numerous classes...She soon hear's Bethany screaming and runs towards the door towards A-4._

  
Mary (Voice)  
ARE YOU AVOIDING THE QUESTION!?  
ANSWER  
ANSWER YOU DIRTY CHILD  
ANSWER FOR WHAT YOU DID!

  
Harriet  
Oh, my god...

_Harriet opens the door._

Harriet  
MRS BARROWS!

  
_Mary suddenly stops whipping Bethany to notice Harriet, Bethany get's up and runs towards Harriet, who hugs her, Harriet looks up to her._

Mary  
No...

Harriet  
My office...now...Girls, class Is dismissed early!

  
_All the girls, Including Bethany, Jennifer, Lotte, Ann and Laura run out of the classroom In a hurry as Ann accidentally drops her spit shooter._

Ann  
Crap, my spit shooter.

Laura  
You can make a new one later, let's just leave this area as fast as we can.

Ann  
...  
Your right.

_The student's leave as The Classroom door that now has just Mary and Harriet In It...Closes._

 

Harriet  
We need to talk...


	3. The Dark Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer has a run In with Mary while trying to get her bag.

Harriet's Office - Day

  
_Harriet looks at Mary while sitting at her front desk, Mary Is sitting at the other side...Waiting for Harriet to speak._

  
Harriet  
Mrs. Barrows, I'm very, very disappointed In your behavior back there at class.

Mary  
I'm sorry Miss Gregson...I tend to let my anger issues, go out of control.

Harriet  
It's not just your anger issues or what you did to Bethany.

Mary  
What?

Harriet  
I heard some rumors about your ways In teaching for the past months...Please tell me this isn't true, that Bethany was not the only student you whipped, or you used chalk to wreck some of our resident's ears, or even threaten some of their lives...

_Mary remains silent._

  
Harriet  
Mary, answer me.

Mary  
...  
About the rumors?

  
Harriet  
Are they true, yes, or no?

  
_Mary looks back down before sighing...She looks back up to Harriet._

 

Mary  
I'm afraid...I'm afraid they are.

  
Harriet  
...  
I don't think I can trust you to work here anymore...Nor should I feel you should deserve to get approved for your adoption applications.

Mary  
Are you rejecting my applications?

  
Harriet  
Yes, I don't think your trusted to take care of young girls If you have such a behavior like this...Nor should you even be around them.

Mary  
Harriet, we knew each other for awhile, please...Don't do this!

Harriet  
I am doing this Mary, for the safety of everyone In this orphanage, you need to leave and never come back!

  
_Harriet stands up and points to the door leading out of the room, Mary looks at her...Angry over being fired and losing the chance to adopt anyone In the Granite Orphanage, she stands up and walks to the door...Only to stop._

  
Mary  
I hope you regret what you just done...Because one day your punishment for getting rid of me will come...  
And when that day comes, I'll be laughing over your corpse.

  
Harriet  
GO!

  
_Cut To._

 

  
Granite Orphanage, Hallways - Day

 

_Jennifer and Lotte are walking down the halls...Where Lotte turns towards Jennifer._

 

Lotte  
Well, that was an interesting performance Mrs. Mary pulled today.

  
Jennifer  
I must admit...She did overstep her boundaries, but I hope nothing harsh happens.

  
Lotte  
To be honest Jen, she gave me the creeps anyway, so I think Mary getting fired would be the best idea.

  
Ann (Voice)  
I wished you were fired out of this orphanage.

  
_Ann and Laura suddenly appear to the two._

  
Lotte  
Oh, hi, Damiens Nanny.

Ann  
Don't call me that, It's not my fault my mother gave me the same name as that evil woman.

Lotte  
At least you didn't fall to your death like the Thorns last nanny.

Jennifer  
Uhh, maybe we should go outside, It does seem nice today.

Lotte  
Yeah Jen, th---

Ann  
And me and Laura will happily accompany you two, like a double friendship date, or a normal date for you Lotte, what with you and...Your close relationship with Jennifer.

Lotte  
Hey, shut the hell up Ann!

Ann  
Oh, did I say too much...About your secrets.

_Lotte start's to get angry, but Jennifer stops her._

  
Jennifer  
Lotte, It's fine...Ann's just teasing you.

Lotte  
Yeah, but It feels like getting stabbed In the back with an ice pick...Only the ice pick being a bitch named Ann.

  
Teacher  
Lotte Silverheart, watch your tone!

  
_A female teacher appears to the four girl's as Lotte rubs the back of her head In embarrassment._

  
Lotte  
Oh...Sorry Miss.

Teacher  
...  
Jennifer!

Jennifer  
Yes, Miss?

Teacher  
I notice the lack of schoolbag.

Jennifer  
Huh, oh, I must have left It back at class...I'll go get It.

Lotte  
Want me to come, Jen, the halls around there do become dark after class.

  
_Jennifer turns back towards Lotte and smiles._

  
Jennifer  
Oh, It's ok...Just meet me outside, ok?

Lotte  
Sure thing.

  
_The Teacher, Lotte, Ann, and Laura start to walk away as Jennifer walks to the opposite path of the halls, as she keeps walking further away from the four she hears Ann and Laura talking._

  
Laura (Voice)  
I think your names beautiful Ann.

Ann (Voice)  
Laura were not talking about my name anymore!

Laura (Voice)  
Oh...Sorry...

  
_Cut To._

 

  
Granite Orphanage, Dark Hallways - Day

  
_Jennifer walks towards the door to Class A-4, she looks In the lit classroom In the dark hallway as she notices her brown bag at her seat. She try's to open the door...But unfortunately, It's locked._

  
Jennifer (Thought)  
 _I guess I have to find the teacher who has the key here...Maybe there still at the lounge?_

  
_Jennifer turns...Only to see nothing In each side of the halls, spooking her out._

  
Jennifer (Thought)  
 _The hallways sure freak me out when there dark like this...Maybe I should go this way?_

  
_Jennifer walks to the right path and starts to walk...She continues to walk as the hallway gets darker and darker...Until she can't see anything._

 

 

 

 

  
_But heard a voice...Singing a song._

  
Jennifer  
That song...My Mother sang It to me.

Lila (Voice)  
Jennifer...

  
Jennifer  
Mother, But...You're dead?

Lila (Voice)  
Jennifer...

_The hallway briefly lights up...So Jennifer can see Lila at the other side, Jennifer try's to run towards her but slips and falls on the floor._

  
Jennifer  
Argh...What!?

  
_She looks down and notices the floor...And now her dress, Is covered In blood. Jennifer breaths heavily as she quickly leaned up and crawled backwards...Until she hits someone's leg, Mary's leg._

  
Mary  
Oh my...Are you ok?

_Jennifer looks up...Before quickly looking back at the floor, It was actually wet, not bloody, she quickly got up, realizing she just witnessed a hallucination._

  
Jennifer  
Oh, sorry...I...Slipped on the floor.

Mary  
I see, well you should watch yourself sometimes, you know what they say about wet floors!

  
_Jennifer looks shy at Mary after what happened earlier today...But Is confused at what she just said, she quickly replied._

Jennifer  
No...What do they say?

Mary  
Watch and don't slip!  
...  
I'm bad at puns.

Jennifer  
Oh...I think It was funny.

_Jennifer slightly giggles._

  
Mary  
I'm glad you liked It, so, why Is a girl like you doing around here In this dark hallway?

Jennifer  
Oh...I..Was getting bag In the class I was In earlier, the one you were In...

Mary  
Classroom...Was I In there?

Jennifer  
Don't you, remember?

Mary  
I'm afraid I don't, but I do have the key to Room A-4.

Jennifer  
Yeah, my bag's locked In that room.

Mary  
Oh, well follow me, I'll open It for you.

_Jennifer follows Mary...A bit confused over her strange behavior, the two arrive back to the classroom door as Mary unlocks and opens the door for Jennifer._

Mary  
Well, here's the room. Quickly get your bag.

_Jennifer runs over and grabs her bag...Before running back towards Mary as she closes and locks the door._

Jennifer  
Thank you again...Mrs. Barrows.

Mary  
Please, call me Mary...Sorry, I don't remember what happened In this classroom. I actually have a condition where I forget things most of the time...It does pull a strain on my husband and two sons.

Jennifer  
Two sons?

Mary  
Why yes, there called Bobby and Dan. Maybe they'll come here one day for a special visit, but you seem interesting...

Jennifer  
Uhh...It's Jennifer, Jennifer Simpson If you want to know my name.

Mary  
Well, nice to meet you to Jennifer...Maybe we'll meet again for class again sometime soon.

Jennifer  
I...Uhh....

Mary  
What's wrong?

Jennifer  
Sorry...I need to go, thank you for the bag again Mary!

Mary  
It's no problem...I like helping children In this orphanage.

  
_Jennifer turns and quickly speed walks away out of the hall as Mary watch's her leave...She look's sad once Jennifer leaves._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Mary  
Too bad this was my last day...


	4. Window of Opportunitys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet discovers something shocking and tries's to warn everyone In the Granite Orphanage, however...Someone trys to stop her from doing so, meanwhile, Jennifer and Lotte think about their futures.

_Harriets Office - Day_

  
_Harriet Is writing a few things In her office, nothing seems to be happening until she hears something outside of It...Causing her to drop her pen on the desk and look up at the door, to see nothing outside, making her suspicious. She get's up and walks towards the door to look at the hall._

  
Harriet  
Hello?

_Nobody answers as Harriet open's the door. She enter's the halls and looks around, nobody Is around yet she heard something, after knowing that nobody Is around, she walks back In her office, until she hears the sound of scissors coming from the right side of the hall, causing Harriet to walk towards It._

  
Harriet  
Is someone using scissors? Please put them back where you found them, they shouldn't be out here whoever you are.

  
_She looks at the side of the hall...To not see anyone, making her angry._

  
Harriet  
Seriously, can you stop...This Is a very pleasant orphanage and we don't allow jokesters roaming the halls during study hours.

  
_Harriet walks down the hall some more...Trying to find the person who made the odd noises._

 

Harriet  
Hello?

  
_Harriet soon hears a bang coming from the door beside her, she walks towards It and opens It, realising that the noise came from the closet door of the room._

  
Harriet  
Hello?

 

_Harriet reaches for the doorknob to the closet...She grabs and twists It...As she opens It, a screaming man bursts out of the door, causing Harriet to yelp as the man, named Herman James, falls on the floor, screaming. Harriet kneels down to quickly look at Herman._

  
Herman  
No, No, Don't hurt me!

Harriet  
Mr. Herman, calm down, calm down Mr. Herman, It's me, Harriet!

  
Herman  
H-H-Harriet?

  
Harriet  
Herman...What happened?

  
Norman  
It was him...It was him! He attacked me!

  
Harriet  
Who, who attacked you?

Herman  
(Scared)  
THE BOY WITH SCISSORS!

  
_Cut To._

 

Granite Orphanage Entrance - Day

  
_Lotte Is sitting at a bench near the orphanage as a lot of residents are outside today, chatting about the events of today. Ann and Laura are a few miles away from Lotte, also talking about daily events...Jennifer soon walks towards Lotte with her brown bag, causing her to smile._

  
Lotte  
Ahh, I see you got your bag again Jen.

  
Jennifer  
Yeah, could you believe someone you wouldn't think would help me...Helped me?

Lotte  
Who?

Jennifer  
Mrs. Mary.

Lotte  
What!? Mary helped you get your bag back?

_Jennifer sits on the bench beside Lotte_

Jennifer  
Yeah, she was being comical and caring...Which was a surprise. Then we asked for each other's names before quickly coming here.

Lotte  
I don't know Jen, something seems pretty fishy If Mary Is putting you In her good books.

Jennifer  
Maybe she's feeling sorry for what she did today and Is trying to make up for her students.

Lotte  
(Laughing)  
Jen please, If Mary Is sadistic like what she did to Bethany today...Then I know she want's something for her own gain.

Jennifer  
Really, what do you think It Is?

Lotte  
I don't know...But probably something evil...And creepy.

  
_Cut To._

 

Class C-3 - Day

  
_Harriet Is helping Herman to a seat at a nearby desk as she try's to calm him down._

  
Harriet  
Calm down Mr.Herman...Now please, tell me what happened, why were you In that closet.

Herman  
I was hiding...From him.

Harriet  
From who, that boy with the scissors you mentioned? Why would a boy be doing here? Are you sure It wasn't a girl with a mask and small scissors trying to scare you?

Herman  
NO!

  
_Large snipping can be heard as Harriet and Herman turned towards the dark corner of the classroom...Herman proceeds to freak out._

  
Herman  
Oh, my god, It's him...He's here to kill us, I don't want to die!

  
_Herman get's up from the desk and runs towards the closet door, Harriet try's to stop him._

 

Harriet  
Mr. Herman, calm down!

Herman  
No, we need to hide!

  
_Herman runs back Into the closet as Harriet walks towards the dark corner of the room._

  
Harriet  
Listen, whoever you are, you are forbidden to come here when class Is over. You do not come here wearing a mask and stealing some scissors to attack a defenseless teacher, I want you to do stop, do you u---

  
_A large pair of scissors suddenly thrust out of the darkness and stab Harriet In the stomach, causing her to scream and fall on the ground, she breaths heavily as she looks at the darkness._

 

Harriet  
Wh-Wh-What!?

  
_The Scissors are being held by very pale hands as a leg comes out of the darkness...Soon enough another leg appears as Harriet clutches her wound and moves upwards...Looking at the figure._

  
Harriet  
W-What are you...Who are you, keep away from me!

  
_Harriet limp's backwards from the figure who resembles a little boy...It soon comes out of the dark corner, and his appearance freaks Harriet out, It snips the giant pair of scissors as the figure walks towards Harriet slowly, she looks at the door out of the classroom and runs towards It, but falls while doing so before getting up and running out of the room and Into the hallway._

 

Harriet  
(Afraid)  
Help, someone, help...HELP!

  
_The door to the classroom slowly opens as Harriet keeps on limping down the halls._

  
Harriet  
HELLLLP!!!!!!!

 

_Cut To._

 

Granite Orphanage, Entrance - Day

 

_Jennifer and Lotte continue to look around the area happily._

 

Jennifer  
Say...Lotte.

Lotte  
Yes, Jen?

Jennifer  
Do you think, someone will ever adopt us?

Lotte  
Of course they will, Granite Orphanage Is one of the most popular orphanages In Norway. We'll get adopted one day, and to tell you the truth Jen...I'm afraid when that day comes.

Jennifer  
What, why?

Lotte  
Because we won't see each other again, there's a very high chance that we'll live with separate families...What If one these days will be the last days we have with each other?

Jennifer  
Oh...But maybe that won't happen. I don't want to leave you, Lotte...You're my best friend.

Lotte  
Me too Jen, me too...But maybe you're right, after all...There is window of opportunity In our future, maybe we'll be lucky and become adopted sisters one day.

Jennifer  
Me to...  
...  
Lotte...

  
_As Lotte, turn's towards Jennifer...She see's Harriet by a large window at the top of the orphanage, bloody and banging on the window, yelling for help._

 

Harriet  
HELP, HELP, HELP ME!

  
Jennifer  
It's about...What happened while I was ge---

Lotte  
Jen, look!

  
_Jennifer turn's and gasps at a bloody Harriet as some residents, including Ann and Laura look up and gasp In horror...The figure finally catch's up to Harriet by the window who turn's and gasps._

  
Harriet  
No...Stay away, keep away from me!

  
_Teacher's and members of staff run out of the orphanage and look up to the large window._

  
Harriet  
No, NO!!!

  
_The figure stabs Into Harriet again with the scissors, causing her to be launched out of the window screaming...And fall towards the entrance. Harriet lands by the stairs...Dead as bones In her body break from impact...Everyone around the area, including Ann and Laura proceed to freak out and run around In panic, Jennifer and Lotte look on In shock over Harriet's corpse._

 

Lotte  
Jen...We need to get to safety, now!

  
Jennifer  
(Shocked)  
Ha-Ha-Harriet!?

  
Lotte  
JEN!

  
_Jennifer get's back to her senses and looks at Lotte, Who grabs her hand and runs off with Jennifer to somewhere safe. Meanwhile, the figure who killed Harriet look's down at the carnage, before turning and walking off Into the darkness of the halls, Jennifer turn's towards Harriets corpse one more time, with tears In her eyes._

 

Jennifer  
Harriet...

 

_Meanwhile In Harriet's office...Someone enters and proceeds to write down four applications for four residents of the orphanage, they are:_

_\- Jennifer Simpon_

_\- Lotte Silverheart_

_\- Ann Rutledge_

_\- Laura Harrington_

_After finishing...The figure adds approval stamps on the applications._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
???  
Perfect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, however, there will be a hiatus, Clock Tower will come back on the 1st of August with two new chapters being posted on the same day, so stay tuned.


	5. Remothered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the death of a much beloved person effects, everyone In the orphanage, Jennifer, Lotte, Ann & Laura get a life changing opportunity from someone they didn't expect.

Granite Orphanage, Outside - Midday

  
_It Is the scene of Harriet's murder, girls are being sent to cars as staff members of the orphanage are being questioned, Lotte Is also being questioned as Jennifer sits on a bench nearby, still saddened by the recent events._

  
Jennifer (Thoughts)  
 _Why did this happen...How could this happen? Miss Gregson...I'm sorry, I hope you're resting now In the afterlife._

  
_After finished being questioned, Lotte walks towards Jennifer to check on her best friend._

  
Jennifer  
How did It go?

Lotte  
Fine, they just asked where I was when Harriet died and all that junk, same as yours?

  
Jennifer  
Definitely.

_The two girls are quiet before Lotte speaks again._

  
Lotte  
Look, Jen, I know this Is terrible, but let's just try to keep ourselves together after we saw Miss Gregson...Well.

  
Jennifer  
It's fine Lotte, let's just wait and see what happens next.

  
_Ann and Laura walk towards Jennifer and Lotte, It seems there having trouble over what happened._

  
Laura  
Hey, can we, uh, sit with you two, me and Ann need more people to be with other than just the two of us after what happened?

  
Lotte  
I don't know, should we?

Jennifer  
(Annoyed)  
Lotte, don't be rude, were all having a very hard time right now.

Lotte  
Fine, I guess since a friend of ours slash owner of this orphanage Is now D---

Ann  
Thanks, me and Laura really appreciate I--

Mary (Voice)  
Girls!?

_A concerned Mary walks towards the four, making Lotte, Ann and Laura very confused and a bit scared, but Jennifer seems to be fine with Mary's presence._

  
Jennifer  
Uhh, good day Mary, I guess you heard?

  
Mary  
(Sad)  
Yes, It's terrible with what happened to Harriet. Are you four ok, I was very concerned for you four.

Lotte  
(Suspicious)  
We're fine...Why did you ask?

Mary  
I just don't want anything bad to happen to your four, after all, I just signed papers.

Ann  
(Scared)  
Papers, what do you mean!?

Mary  
...  
I'm guessing Harriet didn't tell you?

Jennifer  
Tell us what?

Mary  
Why, your getting adopted, by me, I signed papers a few days ago, before Harriet's unfortunate death.

Ann  
What, no, we don't want this!

Mary  
What!?

Laura  
Uhh...

Ann  
Lotte, Jennifer even you agree right?

_Jennifer and Lotte are unsure on what they think._

  
Mary  
Girls, come on, I know I had some, Incidents In the Orphanage and I rightfully got help, but trust me, I'm a responsible parent since I am already raising two boys and my first concern with Harriet's murder was to see If my four adopted daughters were hurt.

_Mary turns towards Lotte and Jennifer._

  
Mary  
Do you agree?

  
Lotte  
(Angry)  
...  
Don't look at us.

  
_Mary sighs before turning away from the four, Jennifer looks sad and concerned for Mary, so she gets up and tries to reassure her adopted parent._

  
Jennifer  
Mary...I think this Is a great idea.

Lotte, Ann & Laura  
What!?

Lotte  
Jennifer, be serious, there's an entire history of Mary's...Behaviour, don't you find It a little bit odd that she decided to adopt us.

Jennifer  
But Lotte, we don't have any choice, what's going to happen to us since the orphanage Is closing, Harriet's gone, everyone's leaving to either other orphanages or new family's, we might not see each other again If we don't go with Mary.

Lotte  
...

  
_Lotte Is unsure about the situation but Jennifer tries to reassure her._

  
Jennifer  
Remember the promise?

Lotte  
...

_She smirks._

  
Lotte  
(Happy)  
Yeah, we promised to stay together, so...I guess Mary will be fine.

Laura  
(Happy)  
Yeah, maybe she's actually nice and fun loving, like someone else.

Mary  
Why that's wonderful you three, I'm glad you changed your minds.

Ann  
I'm not, I still don't trust you, psychopath!

Laura  
Ann, please, for once can't you agree?

Ann  
...Ugh, god, fine, maybe your loaded Mary.

Mary  
Well, I do live In a mansion.

Jennifer, Lotte, Ann & Laura  
(Happy)  
Really!?

Mary  
Why yes, I'm glad you're finally suiting well for my presence, we should leave, soon.

Jennifer  
Really, that fast?

Lotte  
Won't we need time to pack?

Laura  
I don't have much.

Mary  
Don't worry, when police give you the go ahead for your things, get them!

Jennifer  
Ok.

Lotte  
We should go ask them If we can go now.

Ann & Laura  
Right!

_Lotte, Ann & Laura stand up and leave to get their things, Jennifer starts to follow them but stops and turns towards Mary._

  
Jennifer  
Say, Mrs. Mary?

Mary  
Hmm?

Jennifer  
I'm glad, that were going with you...You seem very nice for a mother.

Mary  
Thank you...Oh, by the way.

Jennifer  
Yes?

Mary  
Since we are living together, feel free to call me...Mom...Or Mother.

  
_Jennifer remains quiet, but nods before walking off back to the orphanage, Mary watches silently as she smirks._

  
Mary (Thought)  
 _They are, perfect little girls..._


	6. A Walk In the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after being adopted, the girls start the journey to their new home, however after Mary forgot to bring her car, they have to a short cut Into the woods.

Woods, Entrance - Sunset

  
_Mary, Jennifer, Lotte, Laura, and Ann arrive at the entrance of the woods, Ann seems to be concerned about something which Mary quickly takes notice of._

  
Mary  
Why, what's wrong Ann darling?

Ann  
...  
Why aren't we taking a car to your manor?

Mary  
Simple, through these woods are a shortcut to my home, we'll be there In a matter of minutes If we take this path.

Jennifer  
It sure looks dark.

Lotte  
Do we have to take this path every time we come back here after going out somewhere?

Mary  
No...Well sometimes, If you're up to It, like now.

Ann  
(Angry)  
Ugh fine, let's take the messy yet creepy path to our new home because It's the smart idea!

  
Mary  
Wonderous.

_The group of five walks Into the woods and begin their journey towards the Mansion while walking Mary notices Jennifer...Thinking about something, she moves In to talk to her as Lotte, Laura and Ann walk behind the two, out of hearing range._

  
Mary  
Something In your mind Jen?

_Jennifer looks up to notice Mary._

  
Jennifer  
(Surprised)  
Oh, Mary...Did you just call me Jen?

Mary  
Yes, Is It bad to say that?

Jennifer  
No, It's fine, It's just that Lotte always calls me that, but It's fine If you want to call me that as well, but that's not what I'm concerned about.

Mary  
Why tell me, I am your new mother, after all, mothers should know best after all, especially from children there adopting.

_Jennifer looks up to Mary as the five keep walking, she looks down as she speaks._

  
Jennifer  
Well...I don't like to sound crazy or anything, but...I see visions.

Mary  
Visions?

Jennifer  
Of...My mother, Lila, I found her hanged up In her bedroom...When I was little.

_Mary remains quiet._

  
Mary  
I see.

Jennifer  
And It makes me wonder, about everything else In my past.

Mary  
Really, like what?

Jennifer  
Like, what If I had more memories...But there blocked In my mind after what I saw...The state my mother was In.

Mary  
Jen, don't be like that, you're just suffering symptoms

Jennifer  
Really, of what?

Mary  
PTSD, It happened when you found your biological mother In that state, don't worry, we'll all help you get through these memories the best way we can.

Jennifer  
Can It be fixed?

Mary  
Unfortunately, this Is a life long...Oddity, but you'll be able to face It head on and still have a happy life with us all.

Jennifer  
Really?

Mary  
Definitely.

_The two smile as Jennifer rubs the back of her head._

  
Jennifer  
Mary, I'm very happy were heading home with you, you're a great M---

_Ann screams as she trips over a branch, much to Lotte and even Lauras chagrin._

  
Ann  
My dress, one of my few dresses, Laura, help me!

_Laura Is silent as Ann gives Laura a look._

  
Ann  
Are you deaf, help me!

Jennifer  
Here, let me.

_Jennifer runs over to the girls as she helps Ann up, she pushes her away as she turns towards Mary._

  
Ann  
So, are we there yet?

Jennifer  
Yes, Mrs. Mary, are we almost there?

Mary  
Actually, were already here.

_Mary stands on a hill as the four girls walk towards her and gasp In excitement. In front of the five Is a very large mansion, besides It Is also a tall clock tower as the four girls look at the mansion In excitement._

  
Jennifer  
Mary...Is this?

Mary  
Yes, Jennifer...

  
Welcome, Home.


	7. Within the Barrows Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls enter their new home and get settled In the mansion's very large lounge...Apart from Jennifer, who's pestered by visions of Lila and the sound of strange snipping In the halls, things get worse from there...

Barrows Mansion, Entrance Hallway - Twilight

  
_The sound of keys can be heard as the large front door of the mansion Is unlocked, soon Mary opens the door to the manor as Jennifer, Lotte, Ann and Laura stand behind her and gasp In excitement._

  
Mary  
Here we are girls, our new family manor.

  
_They walk In as Ann and Laura look around, excited._

  
Ann  
Wow, It's so awesome!

Laura  
It looks like the perfect place to live In.

Lotte  
It looks fine, I guess, It looks like you could get lost In the hallways pretty easily.

Mary  
(Laughs)  
I can assure you, Lotte, you won't, It will be pretty easy to get used to In the first few days here.

  
_Jennifer Is quiet, she looks up to notice paintings, similar to ones In the prologue, however, the eyes of people In paintings are ripped out. She turns towards Mary._

  
Jennifer  
Uhh, Mary.

Mary  
Yes, Jen?

Jennifer  
Why do all those portraits...Have eyes ripped off of them?

Laura  
I know, It's pretty spooky.

Ann  
It's not that spooky.

Laura  
You're right Ann.

Mary  
Oh, me and Simon, my husband, and your new adopted father, were planning on taking them down shortly after adopting you, they'll be down by the end of the week, If my boys help me that Is.

Jennifer  
You mean your sons?

Mary  
Yes, Bobby and Dan.

Lotte  
I can't wait to meet them. So when are they coming to meet us?

Mary  
Oh, Simon took them out for the day, but I'm sure they'll be back soon.

Lotte  
Oh.

Ann  
I can't wait to meet them.

Laura  
Me too!

_As the group kept walking, Jennifer stops to notice something In one of the windows. She walks towards It and looks out, she sees a woman In the garden who looks up to her. As she stares at Jennifer voices can be heard In her head._

  
Lila (Voice)  
 _Jennifer, Jennifer...Why didn't you stop me, Jennifer...Didn't you want me, your mother to live?_

_Jennifer moves away from the window and hits the wall, causing a painting to fall In front of her and making her yelp._

  
Jennifer  
Oh, Mary, I'm so sorry It ju---

_She notice's that Mary, Lotte, Ann & Laura had already left further down the halls, Jennifer walks forwards towards where they went._

  
Jennifer  
Mary...Lotte?

  
_She hears snipping noises behind her as she turns, they suddenly stop._

Jennifer  
Hello?

  
_A hand grabs Jennifer's shoulder and she quickly helps, It turns out to be Lotte._

  
Lotte  
There you are, Jen.  
(Jokingly.)  
I thought the hallways already swallowed you up and we wouldn't see you again for thirty years, I found her Mary!

  
_Mary reappears towards the girls_.

  
Jennifer  
I'm sorry Mary, I kind of got lost an---

Mary  
It's alright Jen, this hallway Is kind of a site to see, like most things In my manor. Now come on, Ann and Laura are waiting by the lounge.

Lotte  
Oh, Jennifer, you would love the lounge, It's very big.

Jennifer  
It Is?

Lotte  
Yeah.

  
_Lotte continues to talk as Jennifer looks back at the hallway, concerned at the snipping noise she heard._

  
_Cut To._

  
Barrows Mansion, Lounge - Night

  
_Ann and Laura are sitting on the couch of the large lounge, waiting for Jennifer, Lotte & Mary to come back. They sit there quietly until the three enter the room._

  
Ann  
There you are, what took you so long Jen?

Jennifer  
Wow, this lounge Is pretty big.

Mary  
Indeed, a lot of rooms like this are big. Now since you're all here I might as well show you all your new bedrooms, then we can prepare for dinner.

  
Lotte  
Yawn...Ready to share a room?

Jennifer  
Yeah...

_Jennifer starts to act spacey, making Lotte concerned._

  
Lotte  
Hey, are you ok Jen?

_Jennifer looks back at Lotte, before speaking her mind._

  
Jennifer  
Actually no, I heard something back In the hallway when we got separated, snipping noises, like there coming from scissors.

_Mary quickly turns towards Jennifer before Ann & Laura can._

  
Ann & Laura  
What?

Ann  
You probably heard that Jen, like most the things you heard.

Jennifer  
But I swear I heard It.

Ann  
No Jennifer, you probably didn't your just crazy, you hear things all the time like a crazy person does, like snipping...And your mother who's "Hanging Around"

Lotte  
Hey, back off Ann!

_Jennifer looks shocked at Ann's insult, but Mary grabs Jennifer's hand._

Mary  
Can I talk to you Jen, privately?

Jennifer  
Ok...

_Jennifer and Mary walk out of the room as Lotte watch's them leave, before turning back towards Ann._

  
Lotte  
You know Ann you can be a prick.

Ann  
Excuse me, what I---

Lotte  
Mary's not here, your acting like a spoilt bitch even before you came here, why do you think I'm a lesbian?

Ann  
Because...You dress like one and hang out with Jennifer a lot.

Laura  
You hang out with me a lot.

Ann  
Shut up Laura, this does not concern you.

Laura  
Actually, I think you need to back down at hurting Jennifer and Lotte's feelings.

Ann  
And you need to back off at yelling at your only friend.

Lotte  
I like Laura, and maybe you should back down...Because eventually, you're going to be alone and not have any friends...Then who's going to care whether you insult someone or not.

Ann  
Why you, ugh!

  
_Ann gets's up and walks away from Lotte and Laura. She stands by the window In the lounge as Laura and Lotte look at each other._

  
Laura  
I can't believe I did that.

Lotte  
Don't worry, you'll get used to It If you choose to stay away from Ann.

  
_Cut To._

  
Barrows Mansion, Hallway - Night

  
_Mary looks down at Jennifer._

  
Mary  
Look, Jen, I believe you.

Jennifer  
You...Do?

Mary  
Yeah, I admit, the mansion can be creepy with not many people here, you're also just scared of being In a new place, don't worry you'll get used to It.

Jennifer  
Ok, but what about Ann?

Mary  
Don't worry, she will be tended to, just...Enjoy your new stay here, tell you what, how about tomorrow we go down to the lake tomorrow.

Jennifer  
There's a lake?

Mary  
It's wonderful du---

_The sound of a door Is heard opening from afar._

Mary  
That must be Simon and the boys, I'll be back, I need to show you something.

Jennifer  
Ok!

_Jennifer watch's Mary leave down the hallway and start's to wait for her, but eventually time passes, and Mary takes's awhile to come back._

  
Jennifer (thought)  
 _What's taking Mary so long?_

 

_Jennifer soon hears the snipping noise again and yelps, she turns towards the sound as It suddenly stops._

Jennifer  
Hello?

_The lights In the hallway mess around._

Jennifer  
That's st---

_Ann, Laura & Lotte are suddenly heard screaming, causing Jennifer to turn towards the door to the lounge._

Jennifer  
The girls!

_Jennifer runs Into the lounge._

_Cut To._

  
Barrows Mansion, Lounge - Night

  
_Jennifer enters the lounge, only to find It a mess, dark and everyone missing._

Jennifer  
Girls?

_The room Is quiet._

Jennifer  
Come on, this Isn't funny!

_Jennifer get's scared but looks around for everyone._

  
Jennifer  
...  
(Scared)

 

 

Girls?

 

 

 

  
Anyone?


	8. Bird's Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer begins her search for her friends and adopted family...But she soon finds out she's not alone...In more way's then one.

Barrows Mansion, Lounge - Night

_Jennifer looks around for Lotte, Laura, and Ann, but can't seem to find them._

  
Jennifer (Thought)  
 _There gone, my friends are gone...Why did they do this because the power outage scare them?_

  
_Jennifer walks towards the nearest light switch and presses It, the lights come on normally, spooking Jennifer even more._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _Maybe...Maybe they must of ran off to look for me and Mary, wherever Mary Is._

_Jennifer walk's towards the stairs near the lounge and walks up them, eventually, she comes across a door and enters It._

_Cut To_

  
Barrows Mansion, Hallways - Night

  
_Jennifer walks around the hallway she Is now In, noticing how dark and creepy everything Is._

  
Jennifer (Thought)  
 _Everything sure Is creepy, why do the Barrows have a mansion like this?_

_Jennifer soon hears chirping In front of her and turns towards what's In front of her._

Jennifer  
Huh, what?

_She come's across a box, and a birds nest above her, she moves the box towards the nest and stands on top of It. She notices a baby bird In the nest who looks up to her, Jennifer smiles warmly at the bird._

Jennifer  
Aww, hello, little guy, are you looking for your mother?

_She pet's the chick gently, as she does so...She hear's something._

Lila (Voice)  
Oh, Jennifer...

Jennifer  
Huh?

_Jennifer turns but does not see anything behind her In the dark hallway._

  
Jennifer (Voice)  
Mommy, I love birds.

Lila (Voice)  
Of course, you do Jennifer, maybe one day me and your father can get you one, your always so responsible.

_A young girl's laughter can be heard as Jennifer gulps._

Jennifer  
Mother?

_The voice's stop and Jennifer turn's back towards the bird, as she looks closer she noticed a picture and a key, she grabs the two which makes the chick turn back towards Jennifer._

Jennifer  
Oh, do you want to come?

_She put's a hand out to the chick and It climbs onto her, she then places the chick Into her chest pocket as she jumps off the box._

  
Jennifer  
Don't worry little bird, I'll help you find your mother...And mines too, along with my friends.

_She puts the key she found In her regular pocket as she turn's the picture around, she gasps as her eyes widen, the picture was of Lila and It seemed ripped, Jennifer looked confused._

  
Jennifer (Thought)  
 _What...Why Is there a picture of my mother here, how did Mary...Or someone else get this picture?_

_She quickly puts the picture of Lila In her pocket as she walks forward, but not before hearing something In front of her, the same snipping noise she heard earlier, It start's to get louder, freaking Jennifer out, she quickly looks around and notices a door beside her, she runs Into It. After Jennifer entered through the door, a figure appeared soon after and looked at the box and birds nest...Somehow, the figure destroys both objects before walking away._

  
_Cut To_

  
Barrows Mansion, Bedroom - Night

_Jennifer looks around the bedroom, she soon notices something covered In a cloak by the door and walks towards It, as she removes the cloak she soon realises that It was a parrot, which makes the chick In Jennifer's chest pocket chirp louder at It._

Jennifer  
What, what made you so scared little guy?

The parrot turns towards Jennifer and the chick and squawks at It.

Jennifer  
Please, calm down, look I'll put this cloak back onto your cage an---

Parrot  
I'll kill you!

Jennifer  
Huh!?

Parrot  
Huh, I'll Kill you, I'll Kill you, I'll Kill you, Huh?

  
_Jennifer throws the cloak over the parrot's cage, stopping both birds from yelling. Jennifer sits on the bed, completely confused about the situation._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _What's going on...Why are strange things happening here, I wonder who said that, I'll kill you._

_Jennifer gasps when a phone In the middle of the two beds starts ringing, she crawls towards the other side of the bed and grabs onto the phone to answer It._

Jennifer  
Hello, who Is this?

Laura (Voice)  
Jennifer, Is that you!?

Jennifer  
Laura, where are you, what's going on, I'm looking for everyone.

Laura (Voice)  
Jennifer, something happened, the lights went off In the lounge after you and Mary left and this thing appeared and attacked us!

Jennifer  
Thing?

Laura (Voice)  
I was so scared, I didn't know what to do, I'm trying to call the police but I cant!

Jennifer  
It didn't work, then how were you able to reach me?

Laura (Voice)  
I don't know, I just used every number on this piece of paper I found. Jennifer, I'm scared...That thing Is going to find us and kill us all!

Jennifer  
Laura, calm down, I'll try and get to you, do you know where you are, and did you find Mary, Lotte or Ann.

Laura (Voice)  
I'm...In a bathroom somewhere In the mansion, I couldn't find Lotte or Mary, but I saw Ann earlier.

Jennifer  
Is she with you?

Laura (Voice)  
No, we had a fight and she ran off by herself. I think she was going back to the lounge to see If anyone's there...Who's not that thing?

Jennifer  
Ok, Laura, don't worry, I'll get to you just stay In th---

_The phone suddenly cuts off, Jennifer try's to redial Laura but she fails._

Jennifer  
Laura, Laura...Oh no, I gotta find her and Ann...I hope everyone's ok.

_Jennifer puts the phone away and walks to the door at the other end of the room. However as she was walking, she notices that a mirror In the room does not show her reflection, making her curious._

Jennifer  
Wh---

_Before Jennifer could say anything, a hand appears In the mirror and out of It to grab Jennifer's neck, strangling her._

Jennifer  
ARGH, GET OFF!

_She try's to fight the hand that's grabbed her neck, she scratches the hand which screams demonically before going back Into the mirror. Jennifer coughs before taking a step back...As she does she slips and falls Into the next room, which appears to be a children's nursery._

  
Jennifer  
What, huh?

_Jennifer looks around, confused and a bit teary eyed...She notices two dolls In the room that are glowing, she quickly get's up...And looks at them._

Jennifer  
Dan...Bobby?

_The dolls start to float upwards as a lullaby Is heard somewhere In the room. Jennifer take's a few steps back, as the two dolls face change to something more creepy and monstrous before charging towards Jennifer, she screams as she manages to get out of the way and Into the next room._

  
_Cut To_

  
Barrows Mansion, Office - Night

_Jennifer runs Into the office and slams the door to the nursery shut behind her before the dolls get to her. She breaths heavily as she walks towards a couch In the room and slumps onto It, to take In everything that has happened so far._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _What happened here, why Is everything so haunted and creepy, my friends...I have to find them and find out what's going on, I feel so alone right now._

_Jennifer hears a chirp, and looks down, she notices the chick, who looks up to her curiously, Jennifer smiles back at It._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _No...I'm not alone, I'm never alone...My father always says that, before he left that night._

_As Jennifer was about to pet the chick, a TV In front of her suddenly turns on, spooking her and the chick, It's loud and Jennifer try's to find a way to shut It off._

Jennifer  
Where's the remote?

_However as Jennifer was trying to find the remote to the TV, she heard a scream coming from afar, causing her to stop and look towards the exit of the room, the scream sounded like Ann._

Jennifer  
Ann!?

  
_Jennifer run's out of the office just as the TV slowly stopped to static...and revealed Itself to have CCTV footage, one of which shows Jennifer running across a hall...And another also show's Ann running...From something small, limping and has a giant pair of scissors._

 

 

  
_Snip Snip_


	9. Suspiria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann's life Is revealed as Jennifer try's to find her before the mysterious figure who Is chasing her does first...Who reveal's himself.

Barrows Mansion, Hallways - Night

  
_Jennifer Is running through the halls, trying to find Ann, she keeps running as she thinks about Ann._

  
Jennifer (Thought)  
 _Ann, where are you, don't worry, I'll eventually find you. I hope you're safe._

  
_Jennifer keep's running._

  
_Six Years Earlier..._

  
_Cut To_

 

Rutledge Manor - Morning

 

_Two People are sitting at a large table, a man and woman, eventually a young girl soon enters and sits at one of the chairs, who's revealed to be a young Ann Rutledge._

  
Ann  
Hello Mommy, hello Daddy, how are you?

Linda  
Fine Ann sweetie.

Hugo  
I'm fine as well, and everything Is nice and simple for us.

Ann  
Oh, Daddy, do you know what today Is?

Linda  
Oh yeah, Hugo, Isn't today the day you take Ann to your company?

Hugo  
Well, It Is take your daughter to work day, so I think It'll swell to take Ann with me.

_Ann smiles._

Ann  
Thank you, Daddy.

  
_A servant come's In, only to trip and fall, with the food he was carrying spilling on Linda._

  
Gregory  
Oh dear, I'm so sorry Miss Rutledge.

Linda  
My...Dress, you ruined It.

Gregory  
It was an accident really, I'll get you a new one and clean up If you in---

_Hugo bangs his glass he was holding on the table, getting Ann, Linda & Gregory's attention. He walks over to Gregory._

  
Hugo  
You...Wrecked my Wife's day.

Gregory  
Mr. Rutledge, It was an accident real---

_He slap's Gregory, causing him to freak out, he quickly stands up and bows down to Hugo._

  
Gregory  
I'm sorry, I was such a pain, I should get packing.

_Gregory quickly leaves the room._

  
Ann (Thought)  
 _The slap, once workers get It from my father they would be fired, I liked Gregory too._

_Linda get's up and quickly leaves as Hugo turns towards Ann._

  
Hugo  
Remember Anna, we the Rutledge family, are superior to everyone In this town...Even your friends, do you understand?

Ann  
Yes, Father.

Hugo  
Great, now get ready, we'll be leaving soon.

_Cut To_

  
Rutledge and Co Prized Meat - Day

_Ann Is sitting near her father who Is doing paperwork, she looks at him before looking at the door to the office._

Ann (Thought)  
 _My father became rich by owning a meat factory, everyone In the town I used to live In had most of their jobs from there, hell I would have been a worker probably If He was still alive._

_Someone soon enters's the room, a man._

Worker  
Mr. Rutledge, sir.

_Hugo and Ann look at the man_.

Hugo  
Yes, what Is It?

Worker  
I caught a worker, Shelly Johnson In the bathroom making out with another worker.

Hugo  
I see, she's not doing her job?

Worker  
No, she seemed very stressed In working under the conditions of your factory sir, she said that most of your workers feel that way, but there afraid to say this to you.

Hugo  
Nonsense, Rutledge, and Co meats are one of the safest factories In the world, not like most of them where they have to work In unstable assembly lines. Just let Shelly off with a warning, and the worker she was kissing In the bathroom's, what's hi---

Worker  
Uhh, her.

Hugo  
What?

Worker  
Shelly was making out with Lisa Hodgson.

Hugo  
I see...Bring both Shelly and Lisa here...Now.

Worker  
Right away Mr. Rutledge sir.

Hugo  
And, thank you for ratting them out, we know we can't tolerate their...Relationship here.

Worker  
Yes, sir.

_The Worker leaves as Hugo turns towards Ann._

Hugo  
Remember Anna, same sex relationships are wrong, there the vain of our future and will plunge the word Into chaos, those, Homosexuals and Lesbians.

Ann  
Yes, sir...They are.

_Lisa and Shelly soon enter the room as Hugo looks at them, Lisa Is scared over what might happen as Shelly stand's there, looking fearless at Hugo. Ann sits silently as she watch's the events transpire._

Lisa  
Shelly, I'm scared.

Shelly  
We didn't do anything Hugo, so why did you bring us here?

Hugo  
You did do something wrong, you and Lisa seem to be having...An unhealthy relationship.

Shelly  
Unhealthy? We just love each other and were worried about what could happen to us If we have an accident In this factory.

Hugo  
Really, Shelly, you would dare insult the workplace In front of your boss?

Shelly  
Said boss does not give a crap about what might happen to us If one of us has an accident here, hell even die, Luke Smith almost got crushed yesterday and you didn't care.

Hugo  
That's enough, I would of let you two off with a warning...If you didn't act like spoiled lesbians.

Shelly  
What's that supposed to mean?

Lisa  
(Fearful)  
Are you firing us?

_Hugo smirks._

Hugo  
Yes, now get the hell off of my office.

Shelly  
That's Inhumane, you can't fire us because of our relationship, we have every right to sue you!

Hugo  
Please, entertain me and try to sue a billionaire like me.

Shelly  
I'm sure your daughter doesn't like to see yes.

_Shelly turn's to Ann._

Shelly  
Do you Honey?

Ann  
I...I...

Hugo  
THAT'S ENOUGH, DONT BRING ANNA INTO THIS, GET OUT NOW OR SECURITY WILL FORCE YOU TWO OUT!

  
_Lisa looks down as Shelly glares at Hugo, angry over his actions._

Shelly  
This Isn't over Rutledge...Let's go Lisa.

  
_Shelly & Lisa leave as Hugo sits back in his chair._

  
Hugo  
I'm sorry you have to...Witness that Anna darling.

Ann  
No...It's fine, those two lesbians deserved to get fired.

_Ann look's up at Hugo._

Ann  
Right father?

_Hugo smiles back at Ann, finally learning her lesson._

_Three Week's Later_

  
_Cut To_

 

School, Classroom - Day

  
_A Teacher Is sitting at a desk, when a young girl quickly runs In, almost out of breath, surprising the teacher._

Ethel  
Mr. Cornwell, Mr. Cornwell!

Cornwell  
Yes Ethel, what's wrong?

Ethel  
It's Ann, she's attacking Brandon Johnson outside!

Cornwell  
What!?

  
_Cut To_

  
School, Playground - Day

_Ann Is viciously kicking Brandon on the ground, as the other kids watched, Brandon Is crying._

Brandon  
Please stop Ann!

Ann  
No, I saw what you were doing to Greg, your relationship sickens me!

Brandon  
We like each other, please stop!

Cornwell (Voice)  
MISS RUTLEDGE!

_Cornwell walk's towards Ann and grabs her by the shoulder, she quickly turns, surprised to see Cornwell._

  
Cornwell  
You're coming with me...Now.

_Cornwell looks at the children In the crowd, including Ethel._

Cornwell  
Ethel get the nurse for Brandon, everyone else please walk away...This situation Is now over.

_Cut To_

  
School, Classroom - Day

  
_Cornwell Is sitting In front of Ann, angry at her._

Cornwell  
Why...Just why Ann?

Ann  
He was being gay...

Cornwell  
Gay, there Is nothing wrong with being gay, Brandon and Greg did nothing wrong!

Ann  
Yes he did, my dad said being In that kind of relationship Is wrong!

Cornwell  
Obviously, this situation has affected your parents, I guess I should call them.

Ann  
I don't think my parents will take your word, there rich.

Cornwell  
(Angry)  
I don't care If there rich and treat this town like a monopoly, there feeding you stupid Information Ann If they think same sex relationships are wrong, I'm calling them.

_Cornwell stands and leaves the room as Ann wait's for him to come back...An hour later, he returns with a few teacher's standing by the doorway._

Cornwell  
Ann, I'm sorry.

Ann  
What, why?

Cornwell  
It's your parents...Something happened.

_Ann's eyes widen In shock._

Ann  
What!?

_Cut To_

  
Rutledge Residence - Day

_Hugo and Linda are In the hallway of their house...Dead, having been shot. Hugo was holding the shotgun revealing that he shot him and Linda by himself, there Is also a bloody newspaper nearby that leads something._

**Women Triumph In Relationship Court Case!**

  
_Hugo and Linda are wheeled out of the manor In body bags as Ann looks from afar, still confused over what happened._

Ann (Thought)  
 _My parents acted weird...That day when they shot themselves, I was confused...But thought nothing of It, I never thought It was because of those women...Shelly and Lisa, putting an end to my dad's company over what they did._

_A policeman comes and looks down at Ann._

  
Ann (Thought)  
 _With no relatives wanting to raise me due to relationship difficulties with my parents, I was soon sent to an orphanage...The Granite Orphanage...I hated It there._

  
_Cut To_

  
The Granite Orphanage, Cafeteria - Day

  
_Ann Is sitting In the cafeteria, most of the girls In the room ignore her. She remains by herself, quiet and not knowing what to do...She then hear's footsteps coming towards her, causing her to turn._

Jennifer  
Hi!

Ann  
Oh...Hey.

Jennifer  
I noticed that you were sitting by yourself, do you want me to sit with you?

Ann  
What?

Jennifer  
Is something wrong?

Ann  
Yes, you being petty to me,

Jennifer  
What, I just...Want to sit with you, your new right?

Ann  
No, your feeling sorry because my rich parents are dead and I wasn't there to see them...Kill me.

Jennifer  
(A bit scared)  
I'm sorry.

Ann  
No, you're not sorry, just get the hell away!

_Ann slap's Jennifer's food on the floor, causing her to look down and tear up. Everyone else In the room looks at the two as all of the girls are shocked by Ann's actions._

Jennifer  
(Tearfully)  
I'm sorry!

_Jennifer run's off crying as Ann looks around at the crowd._

Ann  
What...What Is It!?

_Ann quickly runs off as well Into the hallway of the Orphanage._

_Cut To_

  
The Granite Orphanage, Hallway - Day

  
_Ann Is running...Until she bumps Into Laura._

Laura  
Ahh, sorry about that.

Ann  
...  
Don't be.

Laura  
No, really I am, I sometimes get lost here despite being here since I was three.

Ann  
It's ok, It was...My fault.

Laura  
That's funny.

Ann  
What Is?

Laura  
Nobody really admitted that what they did was there fault to me before, they would just ignore me If I bump Into them.

Ann  
I see.

Laura  
I'm Laura, Laura Harrington...What's yours now?

_Ann looks at Laura, confused over what to say._

Ann (Thought)  
 _That was when I met her, my best friend Laura, we started off fine...But as the years went on...I started to get controlling and demanding to her, something I regret now In this situation._

  
_Ann smiles at Laura and shakes her hand._

Ann  
Ann Rutledge, It's nice to meet you, Laura, I think were going to be the best of friends.

Laura  
(Giggles)  
Me to!

  
_Six Years Later..._

  
_Cut To_

  
The Barrow's Mansion, Lounge - Night

  
_Ann Is standing by the window, having just had her fight with Laura and Lotte, she looks sad._

Ann (Thought)  
 _I can't believe It came to this, where I and Laura are at odds end...I don't want our relationship to end like this, even In our new home...I don't want her to leave, she's all I have...I couldn't handle that fact._

_Ann start's to tear up,_ a bit of _her tears landing on the ground, she hiccups as she covers her eyes, getting Laura and Lotte's attention, she continues to cover her eyes._

Laura (Voice)  
Ann, Is something wrong?

Lotte (Voice)  
Yeah...We didn't mean to make you upset.

Laura (Voice)  
Wait...What's that!?

_Laura screams as the sounds of throwing are heard, Ann removes her arms from her eyes...And notices the lights In the lounge have gone off, and It's now a mess. Laura and Lotte have vanished._

Ann  
Laura...Lotte?

  
_Ann see's something rise from a chair, a giant pair of scissors, she looks scared...As the sound of a snap Is heard from the scissors, causing Ann to scream to the top of her lungs. Getting Jennifer's attention from the halls._

Jennifer (In the Hallway)  
The girls!

_Ann runs through the door nearest to her as the figure starts to move towards her, she keeps running as the sound of snipping Is heard...Getting near and near to her. Eventually, she come's across a door and enters It to hide from the figure._

_Cut To_

  
Barrows Mansion, Library - Night

_Ann looks around the Library._

Ann  
A library?

_The sounds of snapping could be heard near the door, Ann quickly hides behind the shelf to see a shadow walk past the door, causing Ann's eyes to widen...Until It passes the door, causing Ann to slide down onto the floor._

Ann  
Laura...I'm sorry.

_Sniffs could be heard near Ann, causing her to look at what's In front of her. She stands up and walks towards the sound...She finds out It's from Laura, who's hiding behind the shelf In front of Ann._

Ann  
Laura!?

_Laura looks up and stands before hugging Ann._

Laura  
Ann, your ok, thank god your ok!

Ann  
You too...You too, whereas Lotte and everyone else?

Laura  
It was terrible, that thing came out of nowhere and tried to stab me and Lotte. We got away, I'm sorry we couldn't warn you.

Ann  
It's fine, It's fine...

Laura  
Me, and Lotte hid In here, but then she left to go find Jennifer and Mary...What If that thing killed them?

Ann  
Don't be like that Laura, were going to be fine, we just need to leave and go find them.

Laura  
But we could run Into that thing!

Ann  
Laura, be quiet.

Laura  
I'm too scared to leave here, I want to go back to the orphanage!

Ann  
Laura shut the hell up!

_Laura gasps._

Ann  
We're not going to get out of here alive If you won't be able to listen to me, now shut the hell up and follow me If you want to live...Or do you want to stay here and die?

Laura  
I...I...NO!

_Laura pushes Ann on the ground and yells at her._

Laura  
YOUR ALWAY'S LIKE THIS, SO DEMANDING, SO RUDE, I WISH I NEVER MET YOU THAT DAY YOU CAME FROM THE ORPHANAGE, I'M NOT GOING TO STAND HERE AND LET YOU CONTROL ME LIKE A PUPPET!

Ann  
Laura...

Laura  
Keep away from me!

_A wall near the two collapses, causing Laura to freak out._

Laura  
Ahh!

_Laura runs out of the room as Ann call's out to her._

Ann  
LAURA!

_Snipping noise could be heard...As Ann quickly get's up...And see's the figure coming out of the collapsed wall, she grabs her head In a panic._

Ann  
No, keep away!

_Ann run's out of the room as the figure give's chase._

  
_Cut To_

  
Barrows Mansion, Second Corridor - Night

  
_Jennifer enter's the corridor and looks around._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _Ann's not here...Where Is she?_

  
_Cut To_

  
Barrows Mansion, Roof - Night

  
_Ann manages to find a way onto the roof and looks around, she's curious as to where she Is as she hears voices._

Hugo (Voice)  
You'll do great In the future, sweetie.

Linda (Voice)  
I love you, darling.

Gregory (Voice)  
Make me proud Anna

Laura (Voice)  
You're my best friend...Ann Rutledge.

  
Ann  
Family?

_She turns...Only to get pierced by the scissors. Ann's eyes widen as she coughs up blood, the scissors go further Into her stomach as she take's a few steps away from the edge of the roof...Eventually, she falls, towards a glass ceiling...And crashes Into the second corridor. Jennifer, who Is In the corridor looks up in horror._

  
Jennifer  
Ann!?

_Jennifer watch's as Ann falls on the floor In front of her...Dead. Jennifer Is In shock until the scissors are removed. She looks at who removed the scissors, a young deformed little boy...Bobby, he snips his scissors at Jennifer as she realises the noises she heard earlier._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _That noise...He killed Ann!?_

_Bobby laughs as he take's a few steps towards Jennifer, who screams In horror tearfully._

Jennifer  
NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
_Jennifer run's away from Bobby Into the door on her right, but Bobby give's chase...Leaving Ann's corpse In the room...It's silent as rain begins to pour onto her bloody corpse._

  
_Cut To_

  
An Unknown Place

  
_Ann walk's around a dark place._

Ann  
Hello?

Hugo (Voice)  
Ann...

Ann  
Father?

_She turns...And see's a white light, It's Hugo and Linda, who look happy at her, she runs towards her family and hugs them._

  
  


  
_I found you._


	10. Uncertain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer try's to escape from Bobby after he attacked one of her friends but finds something interesting while avoiding him.

Barrows Mansion, Hallway - Night

  
_Jennifer Is running from Bobby who Is nearby and running after her with the giant pair of scissors, snipping loudly as he remains quiet, Jennifer meanwhile Is screaming and Is trying her best to outrun Bobby._

  
Jennifer  
Keep away, stop!

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _I need to find a way to avoid him, but how!?_

_Jennifer eventually reach's some stairs and quickly runs up them, Bobby who had finally caught up with her grabs her by her leg, causing Jennifer to fall on the stairs, making the bird chirp In shock._

Jennifer  
Let go!

_Bobby try's to drag Jennifer down the stairs, but she manages to kick him In the face, causing Bobby to yelp as the scissors pierce his arm, causing him to scream In pain, Jennifer uses this distraction to get back up and run up the stairs In a hurry, she eventually make's It to the second floor of the hallway and keep's running._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _I gotta, get away from him, but how!?_

_The bird's chirp's as Jennifer looks down, however she soon feels the floor getting weaker and looks down._

Jennifer  
Huh!?

_The floor around Jennifer breaks, causing Jennifer to scream, she manages to grab onto the other side of the floor but Is struggling to get up._

  
Jennifer  
Grr...Grah!

_Jennifer eventually musters up the strength to get back up and breath's heavily after all that has happened, that Is until Bobby runs towards Jennifer from the other side of the floor, causing Jennifer to crawl backwards._

  
Jennifer  
Why did you do that...To Ann, she didn't deserve what happened to her, did you do that to Laura, Lotte...And Mary, Why do you want us dead!?

  
_Bobby try's to jump towards Jennifer, but slips and unlike Jennifer, he didn't grab the edge of the floor and soon falls Into the darkness below, screaming as he does so. Jennifer crawls towards the edge and looks down._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _He's gone...For now, that Is._

_Cut To_

  
Barrows Mansion, Kitchen - Night

_After walking around the halls for awhile, Jennifer enters the kitchen and looks around._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _This must be the kitchen, but nobody's here._

_Jennifer soon hear's cawing from nearby, she turn's towards the sound to see Ravens and Birds trapped In cage's, the bird chirps as Jennifer walks's towards the cages._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _Why are they trapped here...Do the barrows eat birds, that's strange...But then again that explains the bird's nest from earlier._

_Jennifer take's out the picture of Lila and looks at It._

Jennifer  
But not about why this picture of my mother was there.

_The Raven's and Birds get restless at the site of Jennifer and the Chick. Jennifer look's around, but eventually finds an open window near the cages, she tries to open the window wider, but It's stuck and only something small can go under It and escape._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _I know!_

_Jennifer walk's back towards the cages and quickly unlocks them, as soon as there unlocked the birds and ravens fly around the room as Jennifer gasps and yelps._

Jennifer  
Ahh!

_Jennifer looks at the birds and ravens flying around the room, eventually, they start to fly out the window, the chick In Jennifer's pocket soon quickly flys out and Into the now opened bird's cage...It come's across a corpse of a bird._

Jennifer  
There gone.

_Jennifer see's the chick whimper and stands up again, she walks towards the cage to look at It._

Jennifer  
What's wrong?

_The Chick continues to whimper at the corpse, Jennifer soon figure's out who's corpse that Is._

Jennifer  
Is that...Your parent?

_Jennifer remains quiet._

Jennifer (Thought)  
(Sad)  
 _Poor bird...It can't stay here any longer, It need's to be free...Like with the other birds, or else It will die like It's mother or father._

_Jennifer quickly receives a quick vision of a female corpse hanging In a bedroom, but she shakes her head and walk's towards the cage, putting the chick on her hand before walking towards the window._

Jennifer  
Quick, you need to leave, you need to escape before It's too late!

_Jennifer put's the chick onto the window sill, It move's towards the edge before slipping and falling off of the sill presumably to its death, Jennifer gasps._

Jennifer  
No!

_But quickly sees the chick fluttering its wings, It was now able to fly properly now and soon begins to fly away from the window and Into the raining night's sky._

Jennifer  
Yes, you're doing It, escape and never turn back to this manor...Go...Go...

_Jennifer start's to tear up and slides onto the kitchen floor._

Jennifer  
(Tearfully)  
Now I'm alone.

_Jennifer soon begins to cry over Ann's death._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _Ann, please come back...You didn't deserve to die...I miss you so much, I'm...I'm going to find everyone else, for you...And make sure there ok. Lotte, Laura, Mary, even our new father, and brothers, I'm going to find them and protect them from that child and we'll stop him In honor of you._

_Jennifer soon hear's banging coming from a freezer at the other side of the room, she quickly wipes away her tears and stands up. She walks towards the freezer and Is about to open It...But she's unsure If she want's to._

  
Jennifer (Thought)  
 _I have to, what If someone's hiding from that child In there._

_Jennifer quickly open's the freezer, to find nothing but decaying meat, she covers her nose at the smell of the meat but soon hears groaning from inside the freezer._

Randy (Voice)  
Help...Me...Help...Me...

Jennifer  
Huh!?

_A man with half of his skin peeled off suddenly appears from the freezer, In pain from his wounds._

Randy  
HELP ME!

_Cut To_

  
Second Corridor - Barrows Mansion

_It Is still raining from the once previously glass ceiling roof of the room, Ann's corpse Is still on the floor from where she landed, that Is...Until a hand appears from the darkness of the room to slowly drag It away, Bobby Is watching her corpse being dragged away by the figure In happiness, before hearing Jennifer's screams from afar. He laughs as he runs out of the room to begin his search for Jennifer again._

  
???

 

 

Good Boy...


	11. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An odd thing happen's as Jennifer has yet another run In with Bobby, which leads her towards her search for Laura.

Barrows Mansion, Hallway - Night

_Jennifer run's out Into the hallways from the kitchen and slams the kitchen door shut, she holds It In as Randy try's to open the door, screaming In pain as Jennifer breaths heavily._

Randy (Voice)  
Please...They did this to me...Help...

Jennifer  
Who-What!?

Randy (Voice)  
Her...She...Did It...I...I....

_The door stops moving and a squishy noise Is heard In the kitchen, Jennifer move's away from the door to see If Randy will open It...He doesn't._

  
Jennifer  
Hello?  
(Fearful)  
Hello?

_Clanging noises can be heard as Jennifer turns towards the sound._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _Oh god...Not again._

_Jennifer start's to run the other way as Bobby finally appears, laughing manically as he start's to follow Jennifer across the halls, eventually Jennifer reach's a door and enters It._

_Cut To_

Barrows Mansion - Garage

_Jennifer enter's the room and quickly looks around, the sound of snipping getting louder._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _I need to escape...I need to find..._

_She quickly notices a ladder and run's towards It, the ladder leads up to a haystack._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _A ladder!_

_Jennifer grab's onto the ladder and begins to climb up to the haystack, after making It up to the haystack she pushes the ladder off of It and watch's as It lands on the floor, after doing so she see's the scissors break through the door to the room, causing Jennifer to quickly crawl Into the hay and hide as footsteps and clanging could be heard going over to the haystack below._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _Please don't find me...Please don't find me._

_The scissors go through the hay Jennifer Is In, causing her to quietly yelp as the scissors barely miss her by just an inch, her eyes widen as she begins to sweat while the scissors slowly go Into the hay, the footsteps get quieter as Bobby leave's the room._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _He's gone...Thank god._

_Jennifer move's out of the hay and walks towards the edge, looking down at the ladder that's now on the floor._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _Now how will I get down?_

_She turn's back towards the hay and gets an idea, quickly she grabs the hay and throws It down to the ground, soon, It makes a big pile for Jennifer to jump down to._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _Now all I need to do Is jump down and get out of here._

_Before Jennifer jumps she hears thumping above her, causing her to look up In curiosity._

Jennifer  
Huh?

_Soon a bit of the roof breaks behind her...And Bobby jump's down from It, charging towards Jennifer, causing her to scream and trip, making her fall towards the hay as Bobby misses stabbing her by inches again, when Jennifer looks up she sees Bobby jumping towards her, causing her to roll away as Bobby impales the hay instead, Jennifer turn's towards Bobby who looks at her again, she quickly gets up and runs towards the now broken door of the room._

_Cut To_

  
Barrows Mansion, Second Corridor - Night

  
_Eventually, Jennifer make's It back to the corridor and notice's Ann's missing body._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _Ann's body...It's gone, what did he do to her?_

_Jennifer turn's towards Bobby who's at the other end of the corridor, she turn's towards a flight of stairs leading to another floor In the corridor which she quickly take's upon getting to the second floor of the corridor, Jennifer run's towards the nearest door and enters It._

_Cut To_

Barrows Mansion, Storage - Night

_Jennifer looks around the room and notices an open window, and also an old shelf which she quickly climbs over to the other side to hide from Bobby, once she hears the door open, she kneels down and wait's for Bobby to leave the room._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _Please don't see me..._

_The shelf start's to shake beside Jennifer, causing her to yelp as she hears the sound of climbing, she looks up to see Bobby. With nowhere to go, Jennifer, Is trapped._

Jennifer  
No, don't hurt me, please...Please!

_Bobby move's his scissors towards Jennifer, however, the two would soon hear birds chirping, soon the ravens and birds from the kitchen enter the room, with most of them attacking Bobby, causing him to fall off the shelf as the birds & Ravens peck at his face._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _They saved me?_

_One of the birds accidentally hit's a gas canister, causing smoke and gas to quickly fill the room, Jennifer coughs loudly as Bobby quickly get's up and runs out of the room as the birds and raven's quickly escape, Jennifer jumps up to the shelf and falls to the other side as she feels dizzy from the smoke._

Jennifer  
I'm...Not...Going to make It.

Lila (Voice)  
Yes, you can...I believe you can.

_Jennifer turn's and sees a figure In the smoke, she crawls towards the figure, unknown crawling out of the smoke and room In the process._

Jennifer  
Mother...Why are you here, why are you following me?

_The figure vanishes...As Jennifer Is back In the corridor, her vision getting clear again as she coughs heavily, she gets up and looks at the smoke coming out of the storage room._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _I'm...Safe, Laura._

_Jennifer hear's the sounds of running water at the door behind her, she get's up and walks towards the door before entering It._

_Cut To_

  
Barrows Mansion, Hallway - Night

Jennifer  
Laura, Laura!?

_Jennifer keep's running through the hallway, while doing so she steps on some water coming out from the door under her, she turns towards the door as she sees water moving out of It. Jennifer feel's scared but she enters the door anyway._

_Cut To_

Barrows Mansion, Bathroom - Night

_Jennifer looks around In the bathroom and sees blood coming out from the sink, she walks further and sees a bathtub...With the curtains moved forward, Jennifer walks towards the tub, grabs the curtains...And moves them._

 

 

 

  
_Her eyes widen In shock._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy that latest short chapter because next week Is going to be a busy week, If you haven't noticed, next week Is the anniversary of Clock Tower: The First Fear and as celebration of years of Clock Tower, they'll be four chapters published next week.
> 
> Read next Friday for:
> 
> \- Toyboat  
> \- Safe at Last?  
> \- Fresh Meat  
> \- That Night


	12. Toyboat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's life Is revealed as Jennifer finally finds her friend at last. (Part of the Anniversary!)

Harrington Residence, Laura's Room - Day

  
_A Toddler Laura Harrington Is playing with a toy boat In her room, she seems to be really enjoying It as footsteps could be heard, It's her mother, Nina, who looks at Laura happily._

Nina  
Enjoying that boat Laura?

Laura  
Boat, Boat!

Nina  
You seem to be enjoying that boat very much.

_She pick's up Laura as she looks at her._

Nina  
I gotta feeling you'll enjoy our boat trip with your grandfather and grandma.

_Laura smiles at her mother as her father, Sam enters._

Sam  
Ready to go you too?

Nina  
Of course, I can't wait to see your parents again Sam, there very entertaining.

Sam  
Of course, they can be embarrassing as well.

_Nina and Sam leave the room with Laura as they continue to speak._

Nina  
Ha, ten years and you're still embarrassed at them?

Sam  
They can be very weird at times.

_Cut To_

  
Docks - Day

  
_Sam, Nina, and Laura walk towards a dock where two elderly folks await them, there Sam's parents and Laura's grandparents, Craig and Peri._

Craig  
Son!

Peri  
Sweetheart!

_The two get off the boat to hug the three as Sam laughs._

Sam  
It's nice to see you guys too.

Nina  
So, are we ready to go on this fabulous boat cruise?

Peri  
It's just a regular boat we can use, but yeah.

_Laura looks around...And notices her toyboat Is missing, she begins to cry as the four look at her, Nina kneels down to her._

Nina  
What's wrong Laura...Are you missing something?

_Nina realises Laura's toyboat Is missing._

Nina  
Oh, she just lost her boat, I'll be back In a minute you three.

Sam  
Sure, we'll just get ready for our fabulous family cruise.

_Sam, Craig and Peri laugh as they go on the boat while Nina and Laura head back to the car._

_Cut To_

Car - Day

  
_Nina looks around for the toyboat while Laura Is crying outside the car, she manages to find It and give's It to Laura._

Nina  
Here you go Laura, I managed to find It...You seem to really love that boat do you?

_Laura slowly nods as Nina giggles._

Nina  
It's like your prized possession...Keep It with you Laura, no matter what, It will be very personal to you later In your life...No matter what.

_Laura smiles as Nina grabs her hand, closing the door to the car._

Nina  
Now let's get back to your father and grandparents, they probably have the boat ready by now.

_The two head back to the docks._

_Cut To_

 

  
Docks - Day

_As Nina and Laura walk back to the docks...Laura sees something on the boat...Smoke._

Laura  
Smoke...Mommy, smoke!

Nina  
Wha?

_Nina's eyes widen as she sees smoke on the boat, she turns towards Laura and looks down at her._

Nina  
Laura, no matter what stay here, mommy will handle this.

Laura  
But.

Nina  
Please stay here no matter what.

Laura  
...  
Ok Mommy.

_Nina run's towards the boat and gets on It, calling out for Sam, Craig & Peri._

Nina  
SAM! CRAIG, PERI!?

_Laura notices the rope snapping off the boat, causing It to float away from the docks, Laura gets worried about what's happening._

Laura  
Momm---

_The boat soon explodes, causing screaming on the boat to be heard, Laura's eyes widen as people on the dock look on In shock._

Female Dock Resident #1  
AHH!

Female Dock Resident #2  
THAT BOAT!

Male Resident #1  
Someone get that little girl, what Is she doing here!?

_Laura breaths heavily before squatting down and screaming._

Laura  
AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Cut To_

  
Police Station - Day

_Laura Is In a room, with police people outside the room questioning what they should do to her, Laura Is still shocked over her parents and grandparents death._

Policeman  
That poor girl, there's no relatives to take care of her...Did you find out why that boat exploded?

Policewoman  
Apparently, It was from an unstable engine, probably from improper care from the last owner of that boat.

Policeman  
What do you think's going to happen to that girl...Laura Harrington?

Policewoman  
They did find an orphanage she can go to, It's called the Granite Orphanage and they believe she can fit perfectly there, they did say Laura Is very cheerful.

Policeman  
Hopefully.

_Laura looks up at the two from the other room she was In...Confused._

_Cut To_

  
Granite Orphanage, Entrance - Day

_Laura Is In a car with a woman, holding a suitcase...And a toyboat, the woman looks down at her before looking at the Granite Orphanage._

Social Worker  
Look Laura, were almost there, your new home.

_Laura turns to look up at the Granite Orphanage entrance, the car stops and the Woman & Laura leave the car as someone come's out of the door, Harriet Gregson._

Harriet  
Hello...You must be Laura, welcome to the Orphanage, were glad to have you here.

_Laura smiles...As the three enter the orphanage._

_Five Years Later_

_Cut To_

  
Bathroom

_Laura looks around In the bathroom she Is In...A bit scared, she Is now eight years old._

Laura  
Hello...Why am I here?

_The bathroom tap soon begins to turn on, quickly filling the tub with water, before Laura could stop It, the water flood onto the floor and to her legs, causing her to freak out and breath heavily...She walk's towards the door to the bathroom only to find It's locked._

Laura  
I can't open It...HEY, LET ME OUT, PLEASE!

_Laura bangs on the door calling for help._

Laura  
HELP SOMEONE, HELP THIS ROOMS BEING FILLED WITH WATER!

_Laura starts to cry before she suddenly hears something from the tub as the room continues to fill with water._

Nina (Voice)  
 _Laura..._

_Laura turns and trudges towards the tub and looks down, a toyboat floats up from the tub as Laura looks In confusion._

Nina (Voice)  
 _It's your fault I died Laura...You Ignorant Bitch!_

_A hand comes out and grabs Laura by the neck, dragging her In the tub as she screams In horror In the tub, she turns...To see the burning corpse of her mother._

Nina  
LAURA!

_Cut To_

  
Granite Orphanage, Bedroom - Day

_Laura wake's up sweating...She turn's towards the toyboat before looking at the window In the bedroom of the orphanage._

Laura (Thought)  
 _I can do this...I alway's did, I moved on didn't I?_

_Laura gets's up and prepares for a new day._

_Cut To_

Granite Orphanage, Dark Hallway - Day

_Laura Is walking down a dark hallway, having just had lunch...Alone._

Laura (Thought)  
 _Just another...Lonely day wi---_

_Laura accidentally bumps Into someone who had just recently arrived at the orphanage...Ann Rutledge._

Laura  
Ahh, sorry about that.

Ann  
...  
Don't be.

Laura  
No really I am, I sometimes get lost here despite being here since I was three.

Ann  
It's ok, It was...My fault.

Laura  
That's funny.

Ann  
What Is?

Laura  
Nobody really admitted that what they did was there fault to me before, they would just ignore me If I bump Into them.

Ann  
I see.

Laura  
I'm Laura, Laura Harrington...What's your name?

_Laura puts her hand out happily but unwillingly towards Ann, who looks up to her and shakes It._

Ann  
Ann...Ann Rutledge.

Laura  
What a nice name.

Ann  
Hehe...Thanks.

Laura (Thought)  
 _Finally, after years of loneliness...I finally made a friend In Ann Rutledge, who was a troubled girl like myself, but I slowly began to realise how much of a mistake but a forced choice being friends with Ann really was._

  
_Cut To_

Granite Orphanage Playground - Day

_Ann and Laura look from behind a tree at a young Jennifer Simpson and Lotte Silverheart playing in a sand pit, Ann quickly walks towards the sandcastle the two girls made and knocks It over before laughing._

Lotte  
HEY, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!

Ann  
Nothing, I just like seeing you two sad, even If you put a hard work on something.

_Laura looks from afar, sad over what Ann did, she walks back towards Laura and looks at her._

Ann  
Let's go, Laura, Jennifer & Lotte are not interesting me...For now.

Laura  
Ok...In a minute.

_Laura turn's towards the two girls and quietly calls out._

Laura (Voice)  
I'm sorry for my friend.

Jennifer  
What was that?

Lotte  
I'm not sure.

Jennifer  
Here, let me help you make a new sandcastle.

Lotte  
Thank's Jen, you really are a true friend.

Jennifer  
Yeah, we just need to stick together.

_Laura looks at Jennifer and Lotte sadly...Before walking towards Ann._

_Six Years Later_

_Cut To_

  
Barrows Mansion, Lounge - Night

_Laura get's back to her senses...After calling out Ann for her behaviour, who was now standing by a window In the room, Laura turn's towards Lotte._

_Lotte_   
_That was good, what we did Laura, taught that Ann a lesson._

_Laura_   
_Yeah...I guess._

_Lotte_   
_What's wrong?_

_Laura_   
_I kind of felt bad at wh---_

_The light's suddenly go out In the room, confusing the two._

Lotte  
Huh!?

Laura  
What's going on...Lotte!?

_A pair of scissors slowly rise up from behind Laura and are about to slice Into her, Lotte sees this and grabs Laura and get's her out of the way from the slash, causing the two to fall on the ground._

Laura  
What!?

_Laura and Lotte turn...As Bobby appears In front of the two girls, clanging his scissors at the two as Laura screams, Lotte grabs her hand and the two get up before Bobby could strike the two again._

Lotte  
Come on Laura, we need to leave!

Laura  
But what about Ann, Jennifer, and Mary!?

_Lotte and Laura run out of the room as Bobby slowly make's his way towards Ann, as the two run Into the hallway, Ann's screams can be heard._

Laura  
Ann!

Lotte  
Don't worry, she'll be fine, along with Jennifer and Mary.

Laura  
But!?

Lotte  
Trust me, I know they can face him off...There very brave.

_The two girls stop at the door and look at It._

Lotte  
Quick, In here.

_Lotte and Laura enter the room._

_Cut To_

Barrows Mansion, Library - Night

_Lotte and Laura hide behind the bookcase and wait to see If Bobby comes...He does not, Laura turns towards Lotte._

Laura  
Did we...Lose him?

Lotte  
Yes, I think so...You'll be safe here.

Laura  
Me, what about you?

Lotte  
I need to go and find the others, and make sure there ok, you'll be safe here for the rest of the night, If you remain quiet.

Laura  
But...Uhh, sure, I'll stay.

Lotte  
Thanks, just be safe Laura, I'll be bad to see you In the clutches of that...Monster.

Laura  
You too Lotte, your so brave.

Lotte  
Gee thanks.

_Lotte stand's up and walks out of the room, leaving Laura alone In the library, she take's out something from her pocket which turns out to be the toyboat she always had._

Laura (Thought)  
 _Prized Possession...It's my prized Possession._

_Laura soon hear's footsteps and keeps quiet as someone enters the room, clanging can be heard as Laura realises who It was._

Laura (Thought)  
 _Oh god, It's that boy, he's there to get me...Lotte!_

_A shadow stops by the door...But move's away again as Laura sighs._

Ann (Voice)  
Laura?

Laura  
Huh!?

_Laura turn's to see Ann standing In front of her._

Laura  
Ann!?

_Laura stands and hugs Ann._

Laura  
Ann, your ok, thank god your ok!

Ann  
You too...You too, whereas Lotte and everyone else?

Laura  
It was terrible, that thing came out of nowhere and tried to stab me and Lotte...We got away, I'm sorry we couldn't warn you.

Ann  
It's fine, It's fine...

Laura  
Me and Lotte hid In here, but then she left to go find Jennifer and Mary...What If that thing killed them?

Ann  
Don't be like that Laura, were going to be fine, we just need to leave and go find them.

Laura  
But we could run Into that thing!

Ann  
Laura, be quiet.

Laura  
I'm too scared to leave here, I want to go back to the orphanage!

Ann  
Laura Shut the hell up!

_Laura gasps._

Ann  
We're not going to get out of here alive If you won't be able to listen to me, now shut the hell up and follow me If you want to live...Or do you want to stay here and die?

Laura  
I...I...NO!

_Laura pushes Ann on the ground and yells at her._

Laura  
YOUR ALWAY'S LIKE THIS, SO DEMANDING, SO RUDE, I WISH I NEVER MET YOU THAT DAY YOU CAME FROM THE ORPHANAGE, I'M NOT GOING TO STAND HERE AND LET YOU CONTROL ME LIKE A PUPPET!

Ann  
Laura...

Laura  
Keep away from me!

_A wall near the two collapses, causing Laura to freak out._

Laura  
Ahh!

_Laura runs out of the room as Ann call's out to her._

Ann  
LAURA!

_Laura keeps's running, Ignoring Ann's screams as she come's to the nearest door In the hallway and enters It._

_Cut To_

Barrows Mansion, Bathroom - Night

_Laura slumps to the bathroom once she enters It as she cry's over abandoning Ann._

Laura (Thought)  
 _Ann, I'm sorry for leaving you...I'm sorry, why do you have to be so mean!?_

_Soon after a phone just outside rings, causing Laura to peep out Into the hall to notice the ringing phone, she slowly walks towards the phone to answer It._

Laura  
H-H-H-He--llo?

_Incoherent voices are heard In the phone as Laura looks scared._

Laura  
H---

_Screaming could be heard as Laura drops the phone In fright...Before realising that she could call the police, she pick's up the phone again and begins to dial the number._

Laura (Thought)  
 _Oh god, oh god, please pick up...Please pick up!_

_Laura waits for someone to answer._

Woman  
The number you have dialed cannot be reached, call again later.

Laura (Thought)  
 _No, no no!_

_Laura continues to dial other numbers, but get's the same reply from every call, until eventually...She get's a different response from a familiar voice._

Jennifer (Voice)  
Hello?

Laura   
Jennifer, Is that you!?

Jennifer (Voice)  
Laura, where are you, what's going on, I'm looking for everyone.

Laura  
Jennifer, something happened, the lights went off In the lounge after you and Mary left and this thing appeared and attacked us!

Jennifer (Voice)  
Thing?

Laura  
I was so scared, I didn't know what to do, I'm trying to call the police but the phone wouldn't let me.

Jennifer (Voice)  
It didn't, then how were you able to reach me?

Laura  
I don't know, I just used every number on the phone, Jennifer, I'm scared...That things going to find us and kill us all!

Jennifer (Voice)  
Laura, calm down, I'll try and get to you, do you know where you are, and did you find Mary, Lotte or Ann.

Laura  
I'm...In a bathroom somewhere In the mansion, I couldn't find Lotte or Mary, but I saw Ann earlier.

Jennifer (Voice)  
Is she with you?

Laura  
No, we had a fight and she ran off by herself, I think she was going back to the lounge to see If anyone's there...Who's not that thing.

Jennifer (Voice)  
Ok, Laura, don't worry, I'll get to you just stay In th---

  
_The phone disconnects, making Laura scared, she try's to call Jennifer again...But fails._

Laura  
Jennifer, Jennifer!? No!

_Cut To_

Barrows Mansion, West Wing - Night

_Someone hangs up on the phone In the room...And turn's towards Bobby who's looking at the figure._

???  
You know what you must do.

_Bobby laughs manically and skips out of the room happily, the figure walks towards the door and locks It._

_Cut To_

Barrows Mansion, Bathroom - Night

Laura renters the bathroom to the sound of dripping...She walk's further In the room to notice a filled bathtub, she walks towards It and take's out her toyboat, she places the boat on the tub and watch's It float, unaware that the door to the bathroom has opened and someone has entered...Walking towards Laura, as Laura play's with the boat, the figure tugs at her shoulder.

Laura  
Jennifer!?

_Laura turns...To see the figure being Bobby who clangs his scissors In front of Laura, who screams as he...Throws the scissors away and grabs her hair, aiming towards the bathtub._

Laura  
ARGH, LET ME GO...NO!

_Bobby throws Laura's head Into the bathtub as she struggles to fight Bobby off, all the while laughter and cooing can be heard of Laura when she was a toddler, eventually...Laura stops fighting...And Bobby pushes her Into the bathtub._

_Laura Is dead...She died In the worst way possible...Drowning like the nightmares she had, Bobby soon stood Into the bathtub with rope and quickly pulled the curtains forward._

_A few Minutes Later._

_Jennifer enter's the bathroom and walks around, eventually coming across the curtained bathtub, she walks towards them and pulls them forward...To find Laura's corpse tied up to the roof._

Jennifer  
LAURA!?

_Jennifer take's a few steps back In shock, tears In her eye's over her death._

Jennifer  
No!

_Bobby suddenly comes out of the bathtub, scaring Jennifer and causing her to fall on the floor, Bobby stands In the tub as he clangs his scissors._

Jennifer  
No, why!?

_Bobby jumps towards Jennifer as she screams._

Jennifer  
AHH!


	13. Safe At Last?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer find's solitude...But Is It all that It seems? (Part of the Anniversary!)

Barrows Mansion, Bathroom - Night

Jennifer  
No!

_Jennifer quickly get's up and runs away from Bobby, she noticed that the door to the bathtub could be locked so she runs towards It and closes It when she got behind It to lock It, after locking It, Jennifer take's a few steps backwards._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _How could he do this...What If Lotte & Mary!?_

_The door Is suddenly stabbed through by Bobby's scissors, causing Jennifer to scream and run out of the bathroom as Bobby kick's open the rest of the door and continues to chase Jennifer Into the halls._

_Cut To_

Barrows Mansion, Office - Night

_After a few minute's of running, Jennifer make's It back Into the office from earlier and looks around._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _The office, I must be going around In circles._

_Jennifer soon hear's the clanging of Scissors as she looks around for a hiding spot or something to attack Bobby with...Nothing In the room, soon Bobby enters and walks towards Jennifer with the scissors, causing her to take a few back away from him._

Jennifer  
No, please...I don't want to die, please...Why did you kill them, Ann and Laura didn't deserve to die!  
(Tearfully)  
NOBODY DESERVES TO DIE!

_Bobby continues to laugh and walk towards Jennifer as she stops by the window, she turns towards It and realises that there's no escape...Except for one._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _This Is my only choice...It's either this or death...I can survive...I know I can!_

_Jennifer run's towards the window of the office as Bobby looks In, shocked at Jennifer's actions as she crashes through the window and falls from the very high floor, Jennifer screams as she falls Into the pool below, Bobby looks down and sees's Jennifer floating, thinking she's dead...Bobby leaves the office quietly, however...Jennifer open's her eyes down at the pool._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _I'm...Alive._

_Jennifer looks up at the raining night sky as she swims out of the pool to breathe heavily and takes In everything that happened so far, she closes her eyes and quickly get's up and looks around._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _I can survive...I know I can._

_Jennifer take's out the key to the west wing and holds It tightly as she looks at a door back Into the mansion, which she quickly runs Into._

_Cut To_

Barrows Mansion, Second Corridor - Night

_Jennifer looks at the door to the West Wing and soon unlocks It before entering, still wet and bloody from the fall and seeing Ann's corpse, she looks around at the dark room as she calls out to anyone._

Jennifer  
Hello?

_Jennifer flicks on the lights and sees Mary standing In the room In surprise._

Mary  
Jennifer, your ok, but what happened to you?

Jennifer  
Mary!? Mary!

_Jennifer closes the door behind her and runs towards Mary to hug her, crying._

Jennifer  
You're alive, thank god!

Mary  
Of course, I'm alive, what's wrong Jen?

Jennifer  
Something's attacking us, It killed Ann and Laura and Lotte's missing!

Mary  
What!?

_Mary looks shocked as Jennifer continues to cry._

Mary  
It's ok Jen, I'll call the police now.

Jennifer  
Mary, what happened to you...Why didn't you try and find us?

Mary  
I did, something from behind knocked me out while trying to find Simon and my sons, I tried finding everyone but I couldn't, so I stayed In here for safety hoping someone would come...But I'm calling the police now, so don't worry Jennifer, your safe now.

Jennifer  
Thank you, Mary

Mary  
Don't worry, sit on the couch and everything will be fine, feel free to have some juice, I made some while I was In here.

Jennifer  
Ok.

_Jennifer sit's down as Mary walks towards the phone and begins to call the police, Jennifer take's out the photo of Lila again as she drinks the juice Mary made, she notices something on the table as well, a box labelled meat, which Jennifer looks at In confusion, Mary finishes calling the police and turns towards Jennifer._

Mary  
Ok, I called the police, they should be here In an hour, I see you calmed down Jennifer.

Jennifer  
...Mary.

Mary  
Yes Jen, Is something else the matter?

Jennifer  
I...Found something at a bird's nest somewhere In this mansion.

_Mary's eyes widen but stop when she looks at the now empty glass on the table before looking back at Jennifer._

Mary  
Oh, did you get something, be careful with those birds...They usually bite, Dan brought them back one time an---

Jennifer  
I found this, It was a picture of my Mother Lila.

_Jennifer puts the picture on the table, causing Mary to gasp as Jennifer looks at her._

Jennifer  
Why do you have a picture of my mom here?

Mary  
...

_Mary remains quiet as Jennifer stands up...But begins to feel dizzy._

Mary  
You know...I didn't call the police there.

_Jennifer falls on the floor, feeling sick as Mary stands above her, holding the west wing key and picture of Lila._

Mary  
I should have expected you to live so far Jennifer, I knew you were special and better at outwitting my son...My precious son...Bobby.

Jennifer  
Son...He's you...

Mary  
Yes, I love him...But your friends, there naughty Jennifer, and so are you.

_Mary begins ripping up the remaining part of the picture as Jennifer's eyes widen._

Jennifer  
no...

Mary  
Don't worry, Bobby won't kill you...I will after you have a personal encounter with my husband...Simon.

_Jennifer slowly closes her eyes as the sickness overwhelms her, Mary grins sadistically._

Mary  
Foolish...Bitch.


	14. Fresh Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her new surroundings, Jennifer finds a horrifying secret that could her entire perspective of the Barrow's Family...Especially Mary and soon find's out the fate of Lotte. (Part of the Anniversary!)

Barrows Mansion, Shed - Night

_Jennifer slowly wakes's up, having recovered from being sick after drinking the juice Mary had given her, she awakens In a jail cell at a shed, she notices the rain outside as she stands up and looks around._

Jennifer  
Hello?

_Jennifer shakes the cell she Is In as she call's out to anyone._

Jennifer  
Anyone!? Help!

_Jennifer soon hears groaning as she turns to the corner of her cell._

Jennifer  
...  
Hello?

???  
Meeeaaatt...

Jennifer  
What!?

_A man quickly crawls out from the dark corner and towards Jennifer who looks on In shock, he reaches out to her as he grins._

???  
MEAT, MEAT, MEAT!

_Jennifer quickly looks around for something to calm down the man, before noticing something in her pocket, It's the box In the West Wing room, she opens It to reveal meat Inside, as the man quickly take's the box away from Jennifer and eats the meat from Inside._

Jennifer  
It's meat...I found It In the West Wing, who are you!?

_The man slowly looks up at Jennifer, before he begins to cry, Jennifer slowly walks towards the man to comfort him, he looks back up at Jennifer as she draws closer._

???  
Si--Si---

Jennifer  
Is It...Simon?

Simon  
Yes...Simon...Me.

_Jennifer gasps._

Jennifer  
Simon Barrows, that's your name right, Simon Barrows, you have a wife and two children.

Simon  
Mary...

Jennifer  
Your wife, she locked me In here, why?

Simon  
It's not my fault!

_Simon move's away from Jennifer as he covers his eyes, Jennifer looks at him._

Simon  
My Sons...They were...Monsters...They ate his hand...They ate his hand!

Jennifer  
Hand, who's hand?

Simon  
Walter's...They ate Walter's hand.

Jennifer  
Walter?

Simon  
Wife...Pregnant...She...Spoke to someone In...Satan...Room.

Jennifer  
What room?

Simon  
Cradle...Under the stars...Cradle, under the stars...She locked me In here, to suffer.

_Simon begins to cry again as Jennifer looks on._

Simon  
I didn't deserve this...Nobody did, she's going to come...And kill us all...It's a matter of time now.

Jennifer  
She's going to kill us...We need to escape!

Simon  
No escape...No escape, like Walter, no escape!

Jennifer  
There has to be away out of here!

_Jennifer gets up and walks back towards the cell and calls out to anyone._

Jennifer  
HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE, ANYONE HELP US PLEASE!

Simon  
No Use...No U---

Lotte (Voice)  
Jennifer!?

Jennifer  
Lotte!, LOTTE, WERE IN THIS HUT, LOTTE!?

_Footsteps could be heard as a figure appears by the door of the hut...It's Lotte who walks Into the cell and Is shocked to see Jennifer and Simon from Inside._

Lotte  
Jennifer, thank god, you're ok!

Jennifer  
You too, you're ok as well!

_Lotte stands by the entrance of the cell._

Lotte  
Don't worry I'll get you out, I managed to snag a key from Mary when I encountered her.

Jennifer  
Mary...She.

Lotte  
She's a loon, of course, she Is Jennifer, I stumbled In some satanic room somewhere while trying to get away from the scissor freak.

Jennifer  
Bobby.

Lotte  
What?

Jennifer  
That boy who's been chasing us all night, his name Is Bobby, Mary's son.

Lotte  
Just when you think she couldn't be even more messed up...Hang on.

_Lotte take's out a key and unlocks the cell, allowing Jennifer to escape and hug Lotte._

Jennifer  
I'm glad you're ok...Ann & Laura.

Lotte  
There dead...I found their corpses.

Jennifer  
Me too.

Lotte  
I thought, we could have escaped this Jen, all four of us, but Mary and her son had to mess It up...She ruined everything, she probably killed Harriet as well.

Jennifer  
...

Lotte  
Jen, who Is that with you?

_The two girl's turn towards Simon, who looks at the two back._

Jennifer  
That's Simon...Simon Barrows, Mary locked him up.

Lotte  
Why?

Simon  
Suffer...She...Suffer...Me.

Lotte  
Oh god.

Jennifer  
Simon comes with us, all three of us can escape together, I saw a car In the garage, we can use It to escape.

Simon  
Ok...

_Simon get's up and walks behind Jennifer and Lotte._

Lotte  
We're only fourteen Jen, how could we drive?

Jennifer  
It dosesn't matter, If It works, we'll drive unless we crash or It stops moving, we don't have any other sort of escape plans.

Lotte  
I guess, come on let's go!

_Lotte run's forward...Only to stop when Mary appears, aiming her shotgun at her._

Mary  
Where the hell do you think you're going!

_Lotte turn's towards Jennifer and Simon._

Lotte  
JEN!

Jennifer  
LOTTE!

_Mary shoots Lotte, causing her to fall onto the floor In front of Jennifer and Simon._

Jennifer  
NOO!!

Mary  
Jennifer...Simon, I'm surprised you two have escaped your prison...This little bitch must have tried to prevent your execution...But she failed, soo...If you two could just stand still, I will make this easier on the both of you.

Simon  
No, not again!

_Jennifer looks around and notices a bit of board, which she walks towards to and grabs It, Simon follows Jennifer._

Jennifer  
Quick Simon get behind me!

_When Mary enters, Jennifer hits her with the board._

Mary  
ARGH!

Simon  
MONSTER!

_Simon charges towards Mary and tries to grab her shotgun, causing the two to crash Into a crate which breaks upon impact, Jennifer watch's on In horror...But soon hears someone, a now bloodied and injured Lotte._

Lotte  
Jennifer...Get to the third floor...Walter, find him!

Jennifer  
Lotte!?

Lotte  
Run...

_Jennifer looks back at Mary and Simon fighting before running out of the shed and Into the darkness and rain outside as Lotte faints, but Is still alive, Mary and Simon continue to fight for control._

Mary  
LET GO, CANT YOU SEE IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT!?

Simon  
NO!

_The shotgun Is aimed towards Simons head and Mary gain's proper control of It, she looks up at her struggling husband as she smirks._

Mary  
Sorry Simon...But I'm filing for divorce...Now!

_Mary shoots Simon In the head, causing him to fall over on the ground...Dead, as Mary gets up and looks around to notice Jennifer missing._

Mary  
SHIT!

_She looks down at her now dead husband and the injured Lotte, she walks over to the girl and looks down at her._

Mary  
You had a good fucking nerve to mess everything up...No, you've been a bad daughter Lotte, you and Jennifer.

And now you deserved to be punished.


	15. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer find's out about her father, Walter. (Part of the Anniversary!)

_Simpson Residence, Hallway - Night (Flashback)_

_Walter Is getting ready to go to a client when Lila appears, concerned for him._

Lila  
So you're leaving for this client?

Walter  
Don't worry Lila, I'll be back before you know It, then we can continue our night for the two of us...And Jennifer.

Lila  
Please be safe, I do tend to get worried.

Walter  
You'll always do.

_Walter grabs a doctor's bag and looks at Lila._

Walter  
Won't be long.

Walter leaves...As Lila looks on, sad.

Lila (Thought)  
 _I'll miss you._

_Cut To_

  
Barrows Mansion, Hallway - Night

_Jennifer runs Into the halls of the mansion and slams the door to the outside shut, stunned over what happened at the shed, she slumps to the floor before looking back up to the roof._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _The third floor, Lotte said to go up there._

_Jennifer get's back up and begins to head up to the third floor._

_Cut To_

  
Barrows Mansion, Mysterious Room - Night

_Jennifer enters a mysterious purple room...And see's a crate In front of her moving, causing her to gasp, but a cat come's out of the crate._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _Oh, It's only a cat._

_Jennifer walks over to the crate and notices an odd looking statue on top of It, she grabs It and inspects It._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _This statue...I saw It before, I should keep It for now._

_Jennifer walk's over to the corner of the room and moves a few boxes to notice an odd looking wall In front of her, she begins to feel It and taps on the wall, causing It to break and collapse In front of Jennifer, making her yelp at the tunnel In front of her._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _A tunnel!?_

_Jennifer walks Into the tunnel._

_Cut To_

  
Old Room - Night

_Jennifer enter's the room and looks around, before noticing a corpse In the room, It;s a skeleton, causing Jennifer to gasp, but notices the corpse wearing a doctor's coat, she slowly walks towards the corpse._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _No...It couldn't be...Could It!?_

_Jennifer kneels down to read the nametag of the corpse...Doctor Walter Simpson, Jennifer's eyes widen at such a sight but soon comes across a letter and grabs It, Jennifer begins to read the letter near the corpse of her now...Late Father._

  
_Jennifer_

  
_Cut To_

 

_Barrows Mansion, Entrance - Night (Flashback)_

  
_Walter drives his car and parks It In front of the manor, the man standing In front of It, Simon Barrows, looks at Walter as he quickly gets out of the car and walks towards him._

Walter  
Evening, I'm Walter Simpon, I'm here because your wife Is In labour?

Simon  
Yes, we tried to take her to a hospital...But she didn't want to because she wanted to give birth to our sons here.

Walter  
Oh right, don't worry, I'm here now, your sons will be delivered safely and healthy, now show me your wife Mary.

Simon  
Follow me.

_The two men enter the raining Manor._

_Cut To_

  
Barrows Mansion, Hallway 3rd Floor - Night

_As Walter & Simon walk through the halls, Walter notices the odd paintings In the hall before looking back at Simon._

Walter  
So, Mr. Barrows, I read last time that your wife Is expecting two boys, well twin boys?

Simon  
Indeed, do not mind the paintings, Mary preferred them.

_A woman screaming In pain Is heard as Walter and Simon stop at a door, Walter seems reluctant but Simon looks at him._

Simon  
My wife Is In here, do come now.

_The two enter the room._

_Cut To_

  
Barrows Mansion, Mary & Simons Bedroom - Night

_After a few minutes, Mary manages to give birth to two Baby sons._

_Mary_   
_How are they, my sons!?_

_Walter_   
_Let me check, they appear to be two boys and there...There..._

_Walter looks at the two boys, who appear to be demonic, freaking Walter out._

Walter  
What!?

_The two boys bite Into Walters' hand, shocking Simon & Mary as Walter screams In pain._

Walter  
ARGHHH, HELP, HELP!

_Simon try's to run towards Walter to help, but Mary, suddenly feeling better, grabs him by the arm._

Mary  
No...He deserves It...For sleeping with a Barrows.

_The two baby boy's manage to rip off Walters hand, which falls In front of the two as Mary get's up and picks up the two boys, who laugh at the sight of Mary, she smiles at the two._

Mary  
There perfect, just like me and him preferred...Not you wasteful husband.

_Walter Is still In pain over his hand being bitten off as he looks up at Mary, who looks at him back._

Walter  
Please...You need to put an end to them, there's something w---

_Mary quickly kicks Walter, knocking him out as Simon gasps, Mary turn's towards Simon and glares at him._

Mary  
He can't leave here, not while he knows about Bobby & Dan's existence.

Simon  
Bobby & Dan?

Mary  
My son's names...Deal with him, even If he does have family who is probably worried about him by now, just get the hell away from here.

_Mary leave's the room with Bobby & Dan as Simon turn's towards the bleeding and knocked out Walter._

_Cut To_

Old Room - Night

_Walter wake's up, his hand now bandaged but now In ana an abandoned room, there Is a pen and paper In front of him as he turn's towards Simon and a now healed Mary covering the last bit of the walls In the room, Walter runs towards the two._

Walter  
What are you doing, let me out, I won't say anything about your sons I promise.

Simon  
I'm sorry, she want's this to happen.

Mary  
I can't trust you, even If you are fucking with my sister In both meanings.

Walter  
Sister...What are you talking about, Lila?

Mary  
You mean...Lila Barrows, goodbye Walter, may your wife never know about your impending death.

Walter  
No, No, NOOO!!

_Simon and Mary close the last bit of the wall, trapping Walter In the room as he screams maniacally, he turns towards the pen and paper...And begins to write something as he slowly begins to die._

 

_Jennifer_

  
_This is the 3rd day I, Dr. Walter Simpson, have been in here._   
_I'll not last long._   
_Before I die, I will record this..._

_There are twin children who are a blemish on this world._   
_When the lady was to give birth, I was called to this house._   
_She gave birth to two children... no, demons._   
_When they were born, they ate my right hand._   
_They were ill, their bodies deformed... they should have died._   
_But they lived..._   
_I should have tried to..._   
_Breathing is painful._   
_The air in this room is already gone..._   
_They are in a cradle under the star..._

_Jennifer..._   
_Jennifer..._   
_Jennifer..._

 

  
_Jennifer drops the piece of paper after reading It, she looks towards her father's corpse In shock, she begins to tear up._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _He...Never left us...Mary done this, she didn't want anyone to know, he always was a good father...He didn't deserve any of this._

_So...So how could she have done this...He was innocent, maybe..._

  
_He could have prevented Mother's Suicide If he never left that day._

  
_Mary truly Is..._

_Evil._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the four chapters as part of the Anniversary of Clock Tower: The First Fear, be sure to read further as they're six chapters left of this story!


	16. Cradle Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer try's to figure out the meaning of her late father's letter...But find's something distressing instead.

Barrow's Mansion, Abandoned Room - Night

_Jennifer has just finished mourning the loss of her father while looking at a small piece of rope she found earlier while escaping the shed, she quickly grabbed it while she was running out of it. She soon put the rope away before looking back at her father's skeleton corpse before getting up and walking out of the tunnel._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _Cradle under the stars, what does that mean...Lotte, I hope you're ok, I already lost people tonight._

_Jennifer leave's the room and walks around the hallway, still holding the statue she found earlier but is now confused as to where to go, that is until she heard a familiar voice._

Mary (Voice)  
Jennifer...

_Jennifer gasps and turns towards the noise as footsteps could be heard._

  
Mary (Voice)  
Jennifer, where are you sweetheart, I'm here to give you your medicine.

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _Oh god...No, she's back!_

_Jennifer start's to run, after a few minutes of running away from Mary's voice she trips on a bottle of perfume which she turned towards and grabbed._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _This perfume bottle, I found this before at one of the bedrooms, it still has stuff in it._

_Jennifer turn's towards a door in front of her as she continues to hear footsteps nearby, quickly she enters the room to hide from Mary._

_Cut To_

Barrow's Mansion, Satanic Room - Night

_Jennifer looks around in curiosity at the room she is in, but is very disgusted at what it really is, she notices a slot in the middle of the room._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _This room...Did Mary make this room so she can do...Creepy things in here?_

_As Jennifer continues to look around the room she notices another slot, this time on a counter in front of her, it looks large enough to fit the statue on it._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _This slot, I wonder if I can do this?_

_Jennifer places the statue in the slot to see what would happen, she hears something turn behind her and watches as another object falls on the floor, she walks towards it to notice it's a scepter._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _Weird, I wonder what Mary and the other Barrow's used this for?_

_Jennifer turn's towards the second slot on the floor and decides to place the scepter on it, Jennifer watch's as the floor opens up to reveal a ladder into a dark cave, which she starts to climb into after hearing footsteps once more._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _Mary's coming...I have no choice._

_Jennifer begins climbing down into the cave._

_Cut To_

  
Barrows Mansion, Underground Cave - Night

_Jennifer finishes climbing down into the cave and walks further into it, as she walks she soon hears growling and stops when she notices a dog._

Jennifer  
A dog, don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you.

_The dog barks and charges towards Jennifer, causing her to gasp and fall to the ground. Fortunately for Jennifer, the dog's chained up and can't reach her any further._

Jennifer  
I'm sorry that Mary had to put you through this...Hell.

_Jennifer turns to notice a dark looking robe beside her, she sits up and grabs the robe and inspects it before looking at the dog, perfume, and rope, getting an idea, however, she soon hears footsteps behind her, causing her to quickly stand up and run behind a nearby large rock to see a figure (Mary) walking towards the dog in a dark cloak._

Mary  
Hush now, I'm not your enemy, I just need to check on a few things.

_Mary keep's walking further into the cave as Jennifer quickly puts on the robe ties it with the rope so it dosesn't easily fall off and apply the perfume until the bottle is empty, in which case she throws it on the ground before running over back to the dog._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _Please let me through._

_The dog is convinced that Jennifer is Mary and allows's her to advance further in the cave when she is away from the dog Jennifer removes the robe and continues to walk further into the cave._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _It worked!_

  
_As Jennifer keep's walking, she hears groaning and sees a light in front of her._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _Who is that?_

Lotte  
Help...

Jennifer  
Lotte!?

_Jennifer run's over to see Lotte, mortally wounded on a pentagram as Jennifer gasps in shock, starting to tear up._

Lotte  
Jennifer...You're alive....

Jennifer  
Lotte, no, this can't be happening!

Lotte  
I'm sorry Jen...She...Got me...It's ok...Your safe...That's all it matters.

Jennifer  
No Lotte were going to get out of here just, please, please don't die.

Lotte  
I'm sorry Jen...I'm sorry...Please...Escape, and stop Mary...And her sons...At the clock tower.

Jennifer  
Clock Tower?

Lotte  
Clock Tower...Third floor...It can kill...Bobby...  
I love you, Jen...

  
_Lotte lie's limp...Dead as Jennifer falls on the ground, crying over the loss of her best friend._

Jennifer  
NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Cut To_

???

_Mary walks on a stage like area, smiling as the sound of growling could be heard behind the large curtains._

Mary  
Hello, sweetie...Mommy's home, soon, they'll be gone.

_Mary walks behind the curtain._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mary (Voice)  
And we'll live in peace once more.


	17. The Truth about Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer finally figure's out the truth behind Lila's death.

??? (Flashback) - Night  
  
 _A young Lila Simpon is quickly packing up in a bedroom, she is about 18 and looks visibly distraught._  
  
???  
Going somewhere?  
  
 _Lila gasps and turns towards the sound of the voice, which is a young woman standing in the doorway to her bedroom._  
  
Lila  
Oh, it's you, why the hell are you here?  
  
 _Lila slams the suitcase shut and tight._  
  
???  
Your leaving are you, you're abandoning us after what we tried to do to help you, to fix your, condition?  
  
Lila  
Depression is not some sort of sickness you can get. What you, mother and father are doing are inhumane, I just wish I realised that when I was younger!  
  
???  
Once you take part your one of us, if you leave you're just going to come crawling back to us, well were not going to welcome you with open arms if you do decide to come back.  
  
Lila  
I'm never coming back, and I want to leave before they notice...So please shut the hell up Mary and let me leave.  
  
 _Mary Barrow's scoffs._  
  
Mary  
Get out...Get out and don't come back if your smart enough to do that.  
  
 _Lila grabs her suitcase and runs out of her room and down into the hallway, not looking back at Mary as she keeps running._  
  


* * *

  
  
Barrows Mansion, Garage - Night (Flashback)  
  
 _Lila opens the door to a car and throws her suitcase in it before getting in and starting the engine, as she does so the garage door opens, but she hears arguing and shouting nearby._  
  
Lila  
Shit!  
  
 _Lila puts her feet in the peddle and drives out of the garage, not looking back as she keeps her eyes on the road and continues to drive away from the manor, as she does so Mary looks on as her sister drives away for a better life._  
  


* * *

  
  
Diner - Day (Flashback)  
  
 _Lila is now at a diner, eating after a day of driving, she thinks about what to do now._  
  
Lila (Thought)  
Finally...I'm gone from that manor, I can have a nice life...But what should I do now?  
  
 _A Waitress appears._  
  
Waitress  
Need anything else ma'am?  
  
Lila  
Oh, no thank you, maybe a newspaper will do.  
  
Waitress  
Right away.  
(Gives Newspaper to Lila)  
Here you go.  
  
Lila  
Thank you.  
  
 _The Waitress walks away as Lila begins to read the newspaper. Eventually, she notices an ad for a university at the town near the diner and gets an idea._  
  


* * *

  
  
Oslo University - Day  
  
 _Lila looks at the entrance of the university and takes a deep breath before walking towards the door, however, as shes walking she accidentally bumps into someone._  
  
Lila  
Huh!?  
  
???  
Woah, I'm sorry.  
  
Lila  
No, it's my fault, sor---Huh?  
  
 _Lila turn's towards the person she bumped into, the person being Walter Simpson who looks at her._  
  
Walter  
Are you starting here?  
  
Lila  
Well, I'm hoping to join a course, yes, most likely Communications, I just moved here.  
  
Walter  
I see, it's nice to meet you.  
  
Lila  
Lila, Lila James.  
  
Walter  
What a nice name, mines Walter, Walter Simpson, I'm hoping to get a Ph.D. here which I'm halfway doing.  
  
Lila  
Really, that sounds wonderful...You do look like someone who would become a doctor.  
  
Walter  
Well thank the medical department this place has, you should talk to Professor Barton about your application, he knows about that kind of thing.  
  
Lila  
Thanks.  
  
Walter  
No problem, maybe we'll see each other again sometime soon.  
  
Lila  
That sounds wonderful...Walter.  
  
The two laugh as Walter starts to walk away, Lila continues to look as Walter walks away, she smiles at him.  
  
Lila (Thought)  
 _Who could have thought that the man I just met would eventually become your father Jennifer, that was the day we first met...And eventually, fall in love._  
  
 _Five Years Later_

* * *

  
  
Simpson Residence, Front Yard - Day (Flashback)  
  
 _Lila is sitting on a bench as she watch's Jennifer play in the yard, she looks sad as she watches cars drive past the area, eventually, a young woman is looking at Lila & Jennifer and waves at her._  
  
Agnes  
Hey, Lila, are you ok?  
  
 _Lila turn's towards her neighbour, Agnes Greene and waves at her._  
  
Lila  
Oh...Yeah, Agnes, I'm doing fine...Just waiting for Walter to get back from his business trip.  
  
Agnes  
Business trip, he's been gone for a few days now don't you think, when do you think he'll be back?  
  
Lila  
Probably tonight.  
  
Agnes  
Ok, still having dinner tomorrow night?  
  
Lila  
Sure, are, speaking of which, me and Jennifer are going to have dinner right now.  
  
 _Lila get's up and walks towards Jennifer before picking her up, she looks back at Agnes._  
  
Lila  
It's nice talking to you Agnes.  
  
Agnes  
Yeah, you too.  
  
 _Lila and Jennifer head inside the house as Lila sighs heavily, about to burst into tears as Jennifer looks up at her mother, confused over why she's sad. She heads into the living room with Jennifer and puts her down on the couch before putting on TV._  
  
Lila  
You watch TV Jennifer, mommy has...Unfinished business to do upstairs.  
  
 _Lila walks upstairs while Jennifer watch's TV happily._  
  


* * *

  
  
Simpson Residence, Parent's Bedroom - Day (Flashback)  
  
 _Lila is now crying and writing something down, there is a noose behind her as she continues to write. After she finished writing she stands up and walks towards the noose before putting it over her neck, meanwhile Jennifer is walking up the stairs and into the white hallway on the second floor of the house as she calls out to her mother._  
  
Jennifer  
Mommy, Mommy, I'm done, Mommy, Mommy, I'm hungry?  
  
 _Jennifer hears something fall at the end of the hallway and turns towards the noise, she walks towards the door into her parent's bedroom._  
  
Jennifer  
Mommy?  
  
 _Jennifer get's to the door to her parent's bedroom and opens the door, what she sees made her eyes widen, the hanging body of Lila is seen in front of her as she looks on, shocked over what happened._  
  


* * *

  
  
Simpson Residence, Front Yard - Night (Flashback)  
  
 _Police are surrounded around the house as some try to question a distraught Agnes, Jennifer is sitting by the ambulance, still shocked over what happened._  
  
Agnes  
I don't know, I saw the door open and I went to check, pretty soon I found Jennifer...And Lila, who's...  
  
 _Agnes is about to cry when the policewoman consoles her._  
  
Policewoman  
Ma'am, was there anything wrong with Mrs. Simpson before her suicide?  
  
Agnes  
She was known to be depressed, her husband Walter should have been there.  
  
Policewoman  
We're looking into the case, we tried contacting Mr. Simpson but it seem's he's not answering, we also found...A note.  
  
Agnes  
A note, what did it say?  
  
Policewoman  
It's classified information.  
  
 _Other Policeman and Woman are looking over the note Lila wrote, which reads:_  
  
 **Walter, we'll be together again soon.**

 

* * *

 

  
  
Police Station - Night  
  
 _Two policemen are talking outside a questioning room Jennifer is being kept in as Jennifer looks at the window in the room._  
  
Jennifer (Thought)  
 _I remember now...Mother was depressed, she hung herself when I was five...Around that time Father went missing after she died, they never found my father, I was unaware that he died by the time my mother also took her own life...Then I was taken, to the Granite Orphanage._  
  


* * *

  
  
Granite Orphanage, Entrance - Day (Flashback)  
  
 _Jennifer is in a car being taking to the Orphanage, eventually, she sees the orphanage and watches as the car drives towards it._  
  
  
Jennifer (Thought)  
 _It was hard at first._

  
_Three Years Later_

 

* * *

  
  
  
Granite Orphanage, Cafeteria - Day (Flashback)  
  
 _An eight year old Jennifer Simpson walks into the Cafeteria and notices Ann from afar, she walks towards her, hoping to introduce herself to her._  
  
Jennifer  
Hi!  
  
Ann  
Oh...Hey.  
  
Jennifer  
I noticed that you were sitting by yourself, do you want me to sit with you?  
  
Ann  
What?  
  
Jennifer  
Is something wrong?  
  
Ann  
Yes, you being pitty to me,  
  
Jennifer  
What, I just...Want to sit with you, your new right?  
  
Ann  
No, your feeling sorry because my rich parents are dead and I wasn't there to see them...Kill me.  
  
Jennifer  
(A bit scared)  
I'm sorry.  
  
Ann  
No, you're not sorry, just get the hell away!  
  
 _Ann slap's Jennifer's food on the floor, causing her to look down and tear up, everyone else In the room looks at the two as all of the girls are shocked by Ann's actions._  
  
Jennifer  
(Tearfully)  
I'm sorry!  
  
 _Jennifer run's off crying and into the nearest girls bathroom._  
  
Jennifer  
It's so hard, Mother, Father, I miss you, I wish you were here!  
  
???  
Hello?  
  
Jennifer  
Huh, hello?  
  
???  
What's wrong?  
  
Jennifer  
Nothing...I just got yelled at for being friendly.  
  
???  
Yeah, I get that all the time ever since I came here, I just got used to it.  
  
Jennifer  
Huh?  
  
 _Jennifer unlocks the cubicle and opens it to see a young Lotte Silverheart standing by the cubicle door, looking at her._  
  
Jennifer  
Nobody really spoke to me before...Just adults and such.  
  
Lotte  
Well, it looks like you finally got someone talking to you.  
  
Jennifer  
(Laugh)  
Your pretty funny, I'm Jennifer  
  
Lotte  
What a nice name, I'm Lotte.  
  
 _Jennifer shake's Lotte's hand happily as a montage shows of all the great times they had with each other as the years went by, to making sandcastles, playing in the playground, telling stories at night and helping each other with homework._  
  
Jennifer (Thought)  
 _When I met you...Everything changed Lotte, I wish those moments we had with each other may never last, it made me happy being with you and it even helped...And now._  
  


* * *

  
  
Barrows Mansion, Underground - Night  
  
 _Jennifer is looking back down at Lotte's corpse, still crying over her death._  
  
Jennifer  
And now you're gone...But you helped me know what I have to do now...And now your death made me understand the Truth...The Truth about Mother.  
  
 _Jennifer stand's up and looks back down at Lotte's corpse._  
  
Jennifer  
How she's a Barrows, and so am I, but I will survive because you want me to Lotte!  
  
 _Jennifer runs further into the cave, finally leaving Lotte's corpse behind as she continues to run forward._  
  
Jennifer (Thought)  
 _Thank you, everyone, for supporting me in my life..._

 

 

 

 

  
  
_I will survive for you all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, and the changes with the story, but it's now up, be sure to check back on Friday for another new chapter.


	18. Whatever Happened to Baby Dan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer continues to head further in the underground and find's something disturbing, meanwhile, Mary finds out about some distressing news.

???

_Mary jumps off the stage as more growling could be heard, she turns towards the curtain and blows a kiss at it._

Mary  
Don't worry sweetie, I'll be back soon, I just have some unfinished business to take care of.

_Mary walks away as the growling continues._

* * *

 

Barrows Mansion, Underground - Night

_Jennifer continues to run further down the tunnel._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _This tunnel seems to go on forever, I wonder if it will ever end._

_Jennifer slips and falls._

Jennifer  
Ahh!

_She falls down a small hill before landing on a small pond, she gets up, wet as she looks around for any dry land, she sees land just in front of her which she walks towards and climbs onto it._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _That was a harsh fall, at least I'm not hurt._

_As Jennifer, checks to see if she's hurt, growling could be heard, causing Jennifer to gasp and turn behind her to see the stage from earlier, causing her to stand up._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _What is that!?_

_Jennifer walks towards the stage and gets's onto it, the growling getting louder as Jennifer grabs onto the curtain and pulls them back, causing her to gasp and scream..._

_At the site of a large, demonic monstrous baby in front of it, he screams as corpses hang on him, two of which are Ann & Laura._

Jennifer  
NOO!!, OH MY GOD, NO!

_The monster slowly crawls towards Jennifer as she jumps off the stage and runs away from the monster, who crawls after her, causing the entire tunnel to shake. Eventually, Jennifer makes it back to the small pond which she jumps back into before running towards the hill she fell down earlier._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _There's no other way out, I have to climb up this hill again if I want to escape him...Could that be...Dan?_

_Jennifer begins to climb up the hill as Dan start's to appear on the stage, as Jennifer almost reaches the top of the hill, she slips and slides down._

Jennifer  
Come on...Come on!

_Jennifer try's again as Dan reach's the pond...This time...Jennifer succeeds and gets to the top of the hill, however, while doing so, she accidentally hits her head on something, which is a barrel of fireworks, causing her to accidentally drop the fireworks toward Dan._

Jennifer  
Fireworks!?

_The fireworks all fall on Dan, causing it to explode and set Dan alight, Jennifer watch's as Dan screams in pain before he slowly starts to melt, Jennifer looks in horror at what's happening._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _Oh, my god..._

_Jennifer take's a few steps back before she runs away as Dan finally dies._

* * *

 

Clock Tower - Night

_Mary watch's Dan's tape in a surveillance room on the Clock Tower, she tears up before falling on the floor, crying over his death._

Mary  
MY BABY, MY BABY!

_Mary looks up to see Jennifer running in the underground, making her angry._

Mary  
Jennifer...You ungrateful Bitch...

 

 

Your punishment is due.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check back on the 14th for the final three chapters.
> 
> \- Final Confrontation  
> \- Epilogue  
> \- Alternate Endings (Optional)
> 
> Thanks for reading the latest chapter and enjoying the story so far.


	19. Final Confontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer confront's Mary & Bobby after the hell she was put through.

???

_Lotte, Ann & Laura are playing in a garden, meanwhile near the end of the garden, Jennifer is sitting on a bench, reading a book as she looks down every now and then to check on the three girls, she smiles at the three before she continues to read her book, as she is reading, Lotte walks up to Jennifer and taps her on the shoulder, causing her to look up at her best friend._

Jennifer  
Hey Lotte, how are you?

Lotte  
...

Jennifer  
Uhh, you do know it's rude to not say anything after getting my attention?

Lotte  
...

Jennifer  
Lotte, is something wrong?

_Jennifer stand's up and looks at Lotte._

Jennifer  
You can tell me, I'm your best friend.

Lotte  
You need to keep running.

Jennifer  
Keep running?

Lotte  
You need to survive.

_Jennifer turn's behind Lotte, to see that Laura & Ann are gone, she soon feels something on her hand and turns towards it, the hand is bloody, Jennifer looks up, to find Lotte gone as well as the garden around her darkens._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _I-I need to survive._

* * *

 

Underground - Night

_Jennifer continues to run through the underground, eventually, she makes it to an elevator and presses a button before waiting for the elevator to open._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _Come on, come on._

_The elevator soon opens as Jennifer runs into it before she presses the button on the third floor, she watch's the doors close as she limps down onto the floor._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _The third floor, the Clock Tower has to be on the third floor._

_The elevator soon makes it to the third floor, however, it soon stops as the door opens, Jennifer quickly gets up and walks out of the elevator, just as she heard the roof open in the elevator, causing her to turn and look up._

Jennifer  
Huh!?

_Bobby jumps down into the elevator and laughs at Jennifer as she screams and runs towards the tall ladder to the clock tower._

* * *

 

Clock Tower - Dawn (Raining)

_Jennifer grabs onto the ladder and begins to climb up to the clock tower, Bobby stops at the ladder and begins to climb also, Jennifer quickly makes it up before Bobby could get to her and soon looks around for something to defeat him._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _Lotte said the clock tower could kill him, but ho---_

_Jennifer notices the switch to the clock tower and runs towards them just as Bobby make's it up to where Jennifer is, he clangs his scissors as Jennifer grabs onto the switch._

Jennifer  
No...NOT ANYMORE!

_Jennifer pulls the switch, causing the clock tower to ring, Bobby try's to reach Jennifer but he grabs his ears in pain, which start to slowly rip open down to his mouth as Jennifer grabs her mouth in horror, Bobby screams as his defects fail and he coughs up blood, he walks towards the ledge of the clock tower..._

_And falls into the gears below, killing him, the clock tower stops ringing soon after as Jennifer lets go of her mouth._

Jennifer  
He's gone, he's finally gone.

_Jennifer walks forward, however, her eyes widen when she hears a familiar voice from behind her._

Mary (Voice)  
Jennifer...  
You've been a naughty girl.  
You've killed my sons!

_Mary runs out from the darkness and grabs Jennifer from the neck, strangling her as she tries to fight back._

Mary  
YOU KILLED MY SONS, YOU KILLED MY SONS!

_Mary hears cawing from beside her and turns towards the doorway out to the ledge of the clock tower, the ravens and the chick that Jennifer saved earlier fly in and start to_ peck _Mary on the face, causing her to let go of Jennifer, who coughs before watching the birds assault Mary, who's face begins to bleed._

Mary  
ARGH, NO, STOP, ARGHHH!!!

_Mary moves to the edge where the ladder is and trips, causing her to gasp...Before falling to her death._

Mary  
AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*SPLAT*

_Jennifer crawls to the edge and looks down at Mary's corpse, crying as the rain behind her stops, the ravens poke at her body as the chick soon flys away, Jennifer stands up and walks towards the ledge outside as the sun begins to rise, however as she was walking...She see's a flare gun by the door to the CCTV room Mary was in, she walks towards the gun and grabs it before walking outside to the ledge._

* * *

 

The Ledge - Dawn

_Jennifer looks outside before pulling up the gun, she aims it high in the sky before pulling the trigger, causing the flare to fire into the morning sky, meanwhile, two hikers who were camping nearby are busy packing up, it seems to be a man and woman._

Female Hiker  
Stormy night huh?

Male Hiker  
Yup, but at least we got these tents to help us fight off the rain.

Female Hiker  
And each other.

_The female hiker looks up at the sky and notices the flare._

Female Hiker  
A flare?

Male Hiker  
What?

_The male hiker looks up and also notices the flare._

Female Hiker  
I think it's coming from that mansion with the clock tower we saw yesterday.

Male Hiker  
I'll call the police.

_As Jennifer hears police sirens in the background, she laughs as she continues to cry, dropping the flare gun in the process, she watch's it fall to the ground at the bottom of the ledge as she hears police at the bottom of the mansion going in._

Jennifer (Thought)  
 _I did it..._

_I survived._


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer's future is decided.

Orphanage - Day

_Jennifer is placed in a separate room from all the others as she reacts to everything that's happened._

??? (Voice)  
I heard about her on the news, I feel dreadfully sorry for her.

Worker (Voice)  
Indeed, It was such a tradgy that Jennifer had to suffer all of this in her current short life, but I hope she'll be fine in your care.

??? (Voice)  
Of course she will, I'll make sure she'll have great care with me along with some therapy from Mr. Barton.

Worker (Voice)  
Mr. Barton, you're lucky to get Jennifer assigned to him.

??? (Voice)  
Yeah, well, it was the best solution.

  
Jennifer (Voice)  
Lotte, Ann, Laura...Harriet...Mother...Father...I made it out alive.

  
_The door to Jennifer's room open as Jennifer sits straight to see two people enter the room._

Worker  
Jennifer, are you ready to go live with your new foster mother.

Jennifer  
Yes.

Jennifer walks up to the woman in the room.

Jennifer  
Hi.

???  
Hello, Jennifer, I'm here to take care of you for now on.

Jennifer  
Thank you, whats your name?

???

 

 

 

Helen Maxwell.

* * *

 

Underground - Day

_Police are still looking around for any survivors, one of them walks towards the hill where Jennifer climbed up to avoid Dan, where he sees tons of courses floating around the river down below, Laura and Ann's corpse are front and centre as the policeman looks on in disgust, however, he notices a hand rising out of the corpses...It's alive._

Policeman  
A survivor...HEY, WEGOT ANOTHER SURVIVOR DOWN HERE!

_Multiple police officers look down to see someone rise out of the corpses, he's a young boy who's dirty and begins to scream._

???  
AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, the story is now officially over, I did say I was also going to post alternate endings at the same time as the epilogue, but I need some more time to finish the last chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you read the sequel.


	21. Alternate Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Summary of alternate endings that could have changed the life's of Jennifer & her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had issues in real life, but now the final but optional chapter of this fic is finally out, please stay tuned for next year for four stories related to the Clock Tower Universe and thanks for reading this fic.
> 
> Includes three original alternate endings, two of which have a certain character living then in the original game, in which she died or went missing in every ending.

Ending I

_What if Jennifer stayed in the hall instead of checking on her friends?_

Barrows Mansion, Hallway - Night

 

_Jennifer & Mary are standing in the hall, having just talked about Jennifer's fears of staying in the manor...When a door nearby is heard opening, causing Jennifer & Mary to turn at the end of the hallway,_

 

Mary

Oh, that must be Mr Barrows.

(Turn's back towards Jennifer)

Would you mind staying here Jen? I want you to be the first person to meet your new adopted father & Brothers.

 

Jennifer

(Smiles)

Sure, Miss Mary.

 

Mary

Don't worry, i'll be back in a minute.

 

_Mary walks down the hall until she is out of sight from Jennifer, half an hour passes, and Mary still hasn't returned._

 

Jennifer (Thought)

_I wonder what's taking Mary so lo---_

 

_Screaming could be heard from the door behind Jennifer, causing her to turn and gasp.  
_

 

Jennifer

The Girls!

 

_Jennifer reaches for the doorknob about to open it...When she stops._

 

Jennifer (Thought)

_But, I promised Miss Mary i'll stay and wait for her, i'm sure when she comes back with her family we'll investigate together._

 

_Jennifer turns back at the empty hallway and continues to wait for Mary, but she start's to get impatient._

 

Jennifer (Thought)

_I'm starting to get very worried._

 

Mary

Jennifer!

 

_Mary reappears to Jennifer, looking happier than before._

 

Jennifer

Miss Mary, your back!

 

Mary

Indeed, is something wrong? You look very worried.

 

Jennifer

It's the girls, I heard something in the lounge, I think something bad could have happened to them...Where's your family?

 

Mary

...

Jennifer...

You're such a stupid girl!

 

_Mary suddenly takes out a knife and stabs it into Jennifer's chest, causing her to scream and fall on the ground as Mary watch's, blood getting on her clothes._

 

Jennifer

Why...

 

Mary

You could of just went in and find your friends, but no...You just had to wait for your death, oh well, at least the special one is the first one to die, your friends will be next.

 

Jennifer

No...

 

Mary

Goodnight Jennifer, you'll die knowing nobody will love you.

 

_Jennifer slumps on the floor, dead as the door in front of Mary opens to reveal Bobby._

 

Mary

She's dead, give her to Dan and find the rest of them, they'll be joining Jennifer soon enough.

 

_Bobby nods and leans down to grab Jennifer's corpse before walking out of the room as Mary watch's, grinning manically._

 

 

 

 

 

_After there adoption, nobody had seen Jennifer Simpson, Lotte Silverheart, Ann Rutledge & Laura Harrington since._

_The search for them still continues with the help of Mary Barrows, who hopes that her adopted daughters come back to her one day._

 

* * *

 

Ending H

_What if Jennifer DID escape using the car in the Barrow's garage?_

 

Barrows Mansion, Garage - Night

 

_Jennifer renters the Garage after escaping from Bobby, she had just witnessed Ann's death._

 

Jennifer (Thought)

_Am I back at the Garage? This Mansion is confusing._

 

_Jennifer turns and is about to leave the Garage...When something falls from under the car, startling her._

 

Jennifer

Huh!?

_Jennifer walks towards the car in the middle of the room to check and see what made the noise but finds car keys instead._

 

Jennifer (Thought)

_Car Keys? I could use these to escape the manor and get help!_

 

_Jennifer stands up and opens the car and uses the keys to see if it can start the engine, which it does._

 

Jennifer (Thought)

_It does work, I can escape...But my friends._

_(_ Thinks about Ann's death _)_

_Ann's dead, that monster killed her, but Lotte & Laura could still be alive, maybe if I get help quick enough I can save them before that thing kills them._

 

_Jennifer start's up the engine and puts her feet on the peddle before driving towards the garage door, breaking it open and driving out into the darkness, and away from the Barrow's Mansion as it rains.  
_

 

 

Dark Road - Rainy Night

_Jennifer has trouble driving due to being fourteen years old, but she manages to stay on the road._

 

Jennifer (Thought)

_Lotte, Laura...I'll come back for all of you._

 

_As Jennifer keep's driving, she is unaware of a pair of scissors rising from the back of the car, revealing that Bobby had hidden in the backseat, by the time Jennifer notice's, its too late._

 

Jennifer

AHHHHHHHHHHH!

 

_Bobby quickly stabs Jennifer in the back of her head with his scissors, however this causes the now dead Jennifer to let go of the steering wheel, causing it to spin out of control and crash into a nearby tree, sending Bobby flying through the windscreen, crashing through it and bashing himself into the tree, instantley killing him._

 

 

_The body's of Jennifer Simpson, Ann Rutledge & Bobby Barrows were found the next day._

_Lotte Silverheart, Laura Harrington & the rest of the Barrow's family have mysteriously vanished._

_The search for them still continues to this very day._

_Although, people are beginning to lose hope._

 

 

* * *

 

Ending G

_What if Bobby was not in the back seat of the car?_

 

 

Police Station - Stormy Night

 

_A couple of Policemen and Woman are working around doing work in the station, when suddenly a panicking Jennifer Simpson bursts through the front door of the station, getting people's attention._

 

Jennifer

PLEASE HELP, THERE'S PEOPLE DYING AT THE BARROWS MANSION!

 

_A Policewomen runs towards Jennifer._

 

Policewoman

Don't worry young girl, you're safe, you say people are dying...At Mary Barrow's mansion?

 

Jennifer

(Turning towards the Policewoman)

Yes, i'm here adopted daughter Jennifer, there's this boy with giant scissors in the mansion that killed a girl named Ann Rutledge.

(In tears)

She didn't deserve to die.

 

_The Policewoman soon turns towards others in the station._

 

Policewoman

Get people at the Barrow's Mansion now, we need to launch an investigation and hopefully find people that are still alive up there.

(Looking back at Jennifer)

Don't worry Jennifer, you're in safe hands now.

 

_Jennifer calmly resides in the Policewoman_

 

A Month later.

 

Car - Day

 

_Jennifer is in a car, driving towards the now closed down Granite Orphanage, she is going to get her things that she accidentally left behind when she left with Mary._

 

Jennifer (Thought)

_I escaped...But I was the only lucky one._

_Laura, Lotte and everyone else in that mansion were found dead in different areas of the mansion, they found numerous corpses underground, however, the only person they couldn't find..._

_Was Miss Mary..._

_I wonder where she is now, I hope she got away and we'll be reunited soon, I don't want to lose the only person I know now._

_At least i'll be safe with Miss Maxwell when I leave this orphanage for the last time._

 

_The car stops and Jennifer steps out of the car and looks up to see the broken window Harriet fell to her death, Jennifer gulps before looking back at the driver._

 

Jennifer

I'll be back in a few minutes, I just need to get a few things.

 

_The Driver nods and watches Jennifer enter the Orphanage for the last time._

 

Granite Orphanage, Bedroom - Day

 

_Jennifer enters the bedroom and looks around, she then notices her bed and walks towards it, touching it before kneeling down and grabbing things under her old bed, however when shes doing so..._

 

Mary (Voice)

Jennifer...

 

Jennifer

Huh? Miss Mary.

 

_She stands up, only to see a deranged Mary lying on her old bed, causing Jennifer to scream and fall on the ground as Mary leans up, holding a knife._

 

Jennifer

What, how, what's happened to you!?

 

Mary

You...

(Stands up from the bed)

KILLED MY SONS!

 

_Mary charges towards Jennifer with the dagger, causing her to scream in horror as Mary lunges the knife into Jennifer's head._

 

 

 

_Mary Barrows was found in the old bedroom of the now closed down Granite Orphanage, stabbing the corpse of the Sole Survivor of the Clock Tower Case..._

_Miss Jennifer Simpson who is now being given a proper burial along with the rest of the victims of the case._

_As for Mary Barrows, she is sentenced to life in Prison for conducting the massacre that had happened in the manor and killing Miss Simpson._

 

* * *

 

 

Ending F

_What if Jennifer never saw Lotte die?_

 

Underground -Stormy Night

 

_Jennifer looks down at the burning remains of Dan as she start's to run off further into the cave._

 

Jennifer (Thought)

_I have to survive, I will survive, and find Lotte so we can escape together._

 

_Eventually, Jennifer would find an elevator somewhere in the cave and manages to open it by pressing a button, she sighs in relief as the door opens and soon walks into it._

 

Jennifer (Thought)

_Don't worry Lotte, i'll find you._

 

_However as Jennifer waits for the elevator door to close, she hears something behind her._

 

Jennifer

Huh!?

 

_A part of the ceiling opens and Bobby drops down in front of Jennifer, clanging his scissors as Jennifer steps away from Bobby, however, the elevator door starts to close._

 

Jennifer

NO!

 

_The doors close, sealing Jennifer in the small elevator with Bobby, her screams can be heard before they suddenly stop, blood coming out from the bottom of the elevator as Bobby laughs to himself inside the elevator._

 

 

_And so, after the terrible night in the Barrows Mansion, nobody ventured into the manor ever again..._

_It remained abandoned for years to come._

_Lotte Silverheart and the rest of the Barrows Family remain missing to this very day._

 

 

* * *

 

Ending E

_What if Jennifer had chosen the third floor instead of the first floor in the Elevator?_

 

Underground, Elevator - Stormy Night

 

_Jennifer looks at the three buttons of the elevator as the elevator door closes in front of her, she remembers Lotte's last words._

 

Jennifer (Thought)

_I need to go to the first floor._

 

_Jennifer presses the button to the Third floor by mistake._

 

Jennifer

Oh no, not that one!

 

_As the elevator moves the lights suddenly go out and the elevator stops, surprising Jennifer._

 

Jennifer

What, huh!?

 

_A part of the ceiling opens up, and Bobby jumps down behind Jennifer, clanging his scissors as he laughs at her._

 

Jennifer

NOOOOOOO!

 

 

_And so, after the terrible night, the Barrows Mansion became abandoned for many years to come._

_Nobody ventured there after rumors and tales of what happened surfaced._

_Mary Barrows & her son Bobby were never found and still remain missing to this very day._

 

 

* * *

Ending D

_What if Jennifer never found her Father's corpse?_

 

Underground, Elevator - Stormy Night

 

_Jennifer looks over the buttons in the elevator._

 

Jennifer (Thought)

_I need to go to the third floor, maybe Miss Mary will be there._

 

_Jennifer accidentally presses the button to the second floor, causing her to gasp._

 

Jennifer

No, not that floor!

 

_The elevator moves up before stopping on the second floor, it opens to reveal a small room, Jennifer steps out of the elevator to look around._

 

Jennifer (Thought)

_I never saw this room before, I wonder what this was used for?_

 

_Jennifer then notices a door in front of her, turning back to see the elevator behind her closing, she decided to open the door and soon found herself in a hallway that was familiar to her._

 

Barrows Mansion, Second Floor Hallway - Stormy Night

 

_Jennifer looks around at the hallway she's in as she decided to run on the path that's on her right._

 

Jennifer (Thought)

_No matter where I am in this manor, I have to get to the clock tower and find Miss Mary, she's the only person I have left now...Along with my Father, wherever he is._

 

_Jennifer stops to notice someone at the end of the hallway, causing her to gasp and making the figure turn towards Jennifer, the figure turns out to be none other than Mary Barrows.  
_

 

Mary

Jennifer?

 

Jennifer

Miss Mary?

(Happy)

Miss Mary, your alive!

 

_Jennifer runs towards Mary and hugs her, she begins to cry after the terrible ordeal she had gone through._

 

Jennifer

Miss Mary, thank god I found you, there's this boy that killed everyone shortly after you left me in the hallway, I got so scared and then there was this giant baby that wanted to hurt me, I was so scared...I don't want to die.

 

_Jennifer continues to cry as Mary holds her tightly, she remains silent until._

 

Mary

Jennifer...

(Angry)

You killed my son...

And you need to pay!

 

Jennifer

Huh!?

 

_Before Jennifer could do anything she is suddenly stabbed in the back by Mary who was secretly carrying a dagger, Mary let's Jennifer go who staggers back before falling on the ground as Mary watches in pure anger, blood now on her clothes._

 

Jennifer

Miss...

(Gurgles)

Mary...Why?

 

_Mary watches as Jennifer slumps on the floor...Dead._

 

Mary

That's what you get...

You wretched Bitch.

 

 

 

 

_After the terrible night that occurred in the Barrows Family, the girls Mary Barrow's had adopted mysteriously went missing._

_Mary Barrows wishes to find her daughters again one day._

_However, she is surprisingly showing signs of moving on a few months after the girl's disappearance._

_Eventually, after a year, the search was called off and the girls were declared dead._

_Miss Barrow's is planning to adopt a few new girls at the grand reopening of the Granite Orphanage._

 

 

* * *

 

Ending C

_What if Jennifer ran into Mary again before going to the Third Floor?_

 

 

Underground, Elevator - Stormy Night

 

_Jennifer looks over at the three buttons in the elevator._

 

Jennifer (Thought)

_I need to go to the third floor._

 

_Jennifer reaches for the button to the third floor but accidentally presses the button to the second floor instead._

 

Jennifer

No, not that one!

 

_Jennifer watches as the elevator moves upwards before stopping on the second floor, opening up to reveal a small room, Jennifer takes a step forward and enters the room before looking around._

 

Jennifer (Thought)

_I never saw this room before, I wonder what sick plans Mary had planned for this room?_

 

_Jennifer notices a door in front of her, she looks back at the elevator which soon closes behind her, she turns back towards the door and enters through it, sending her back to a familiar hallway.  
_

 

Barrows Mansion, Second Floor Hallway - Stormy Night

 

 

_Jennifer looks around in the hallway she's now in, she shakes her head before going down the path on her right._

 

Jennifer (Thought)

_No matter what, I have to get to the Clock Tower...For Lotte's sake._

 

_As Jennifer keeps running she stops and notices a figure in front of her, she gasps as she notices that the figure is none other than Mary Barrows, who turns and looks at Jennifer rather creepily.  
_

 

Mary

Jennifer, what a pleasant surprise seeing you here, I expected you to be at the clock tower...Trying to kill my other son, since you have a history of doing that.

 

Jennifer

No, get away!

 

Mary

No, how about a hug from your aunt, or how about a stab in a back?

 

_Mary takes out her dagger and charges towards Jennifer with it._

 

Mary

FOR KILLING MY PRECIOUS DAN!

 

_Mary tries to stab Jennifer, but she manages to grab the dagger in time and tries to wrestle the knife off of Mary._

 

Mary

DIE YOU UNHOLY TERROR, YOU KILLED MY SON!

 

Jennifer

NO!

 

_Jennifer eventually manages to overpower Mary and pushes her to the ground before running further down the hallway as Mary watches._

 

Mary

BOBBY, SHE'S HEADING YOUR WAY!

(Quickly stands up)

I'm not letting you hurt my little boy.

 

_Mary soon runs after Jennifer who quickly finds the nearest door and enters through it, finding herself outside the manor, she continues to run until she finds a ladder leading to the clock tower._

 

Jennifer (Thought)

_The Clock Tower!_

 

Mary (Voice)

Jennifer...

 

_Mary soon appears from the doorway and slowly walks towards Jennifer._

 

Mary

Why won't you die like you uncle Barrows and your friends...Don't you want to be a good daughter for me?

 

Jennifer

Keep away from me, you killed my father and caused my mother to kill herself, I don't want anything to do with you!

 

_Jennifer runs towards the ladder and begins to climb up towards the clock tower, however Mary grows angry at Jennifers words and puts the dagger in her mouth before climbing towards Jennifer with the ladder, however as it continues to rain, Mary is having trouble climbing up towards Jennifer, but she eventually gets near Jennifer to grab onto her leg._

 

Jennifer

AHH!

 

Mary

HRRGH, YOU BELONG WITH US!

 

Jennifer

NO I DON'T!

 

_Jennifer kicks Mary in the face, causing her to slip and fall off the ladder towards the fence of her manor._

 

Mary

AHHHHHHHHH!

 

_Mary gets impaled by the fence, killing her as the dagger she was holding falls into the woods below her, Jennifer looks away as she continues to climb up to the Clock Tower, breathing and crying heavily as she crawls into the Clock Tower._

 

The Clock Tower - Night

 

_Jennifer crawls into the clock tower room and puts her head on the ground, however, she looks back up when she hears a familiar clanging and sees Bobby standing by the second ladder._

 

Jennifer

No!

 

_Jennifer quickly gets up and runs towards the switch to the Clock Tower, she pulls it, causing the bells to ring and causing Bobby to scream in pain as the bells cause his face to slowly rip away, his ears begin to bleed as Bobby grabs them in pain as he starts to walk towards the gears below him._

 

Bobby

ARGHHH, MOMMY, MOMMY!

 

_Bobby slips and falls into the gears below...Killing him as Jennifer looks down below, she lies down on the floor to cry to herself after what had happened._

 

 

Jennifer (Thought)

_Finally..._

 

_It's over._

 

 

* * *

 

Ending B

_What if Jennifer never freed the crows or find the birds nest?_

 

The Clock Tower - Night

 

_Jennifer sits on the ground, having just killed Bobby by using the switches of the clock tower._

 

Mary (Voice)

Jennifer...

 

Jennifer

Huh!?

 

Mary (Voice)

You're a bad daughter...

FOR KILLING MY SONS!

 

_Mary appears from the CCTV room and grabs Jennifer by the neck, trying to strangle her._

 

Mary

YOU KILLED THE PEOPLE I LOVE, YOU DESERVE TO DIE FOR BEING SUCH A BAD DAUGHTER!

 

_Jennifer quickly stands up and push's Mary towards the switches to the clock tower, causing Mary to get impaled by the switches and get electrocuted as Jennifer turns and watch's._

 

Mary

AHHHHHHHHHH!

 

_Mary slides down, dead as Jennifer lies back on the ground, crying after the ordeal she just went through as the sun slowly starts to rise from behind her._

 

 

Jennifer (Thought)

_Finally..._

 

_It's over._

 

 

* * *

Ending A: Part 1

_What if Laura survived her encounter with Bobby?_

 

The Clocktower - Stormy Night

 

_Laura is standing out at the Clock Tower Balcony, very scared after her near encounter with death from Bobby Barrows, she had found a ladder to the Clock Tower awhile ago and is now hoping she could find help from the balcony._

 

Laura (Thought)

_Ann, Jennifer, Lotte, I hope you're ok, i_ ' _m scared, I don't want to see that thing again._

 

_Laura soon hears Jennifer screaming and turned towards the other ladder inside the clock tower, she sees Jennifer climb to the top and gasps._

 

Laura

JENNIFER!

 

_Bobby comes soon after and quickly corners Jennifer in one part of the clock tower, however, Laura quickly runs towards Bobby and grabs his face, pulling him away from Jennifer before he could strike._

 

Jennifer

Laura!?

 

Laura

(Scared)

Jennifer, quickly, do something!

 

_Jennifer quickly sees the switches to the Clock Tower and runs over to them, pulling them and causing the bells of the Clock Tower to ring, and making Bobby scream in pain._

 

 

Laura

Ahh!

(Accidentally rips off Bobby's face)

OH MY GOD!

 

_Laura falls on the ground as Bobby throws his scissors over the Clock Tower, before grabbing his now wounded head in pain as his ears begin to bleed, he holds his decaying ears as he walks towards the gears, before slipping and falling into the gears below, after Bobby fell to his death, Jennifer turns towards Laura._

 

Jennifer

Laura!

 

_Jennifer walks over to Laura to check on her, Laura is fine and she opens her eyes to Jennifer._

 

Laura

Jennifer...

(Quickly sits up)

Jennifer, what happened to that boy!?

 

Jennifer

That boy was Bobby Barrows.

 

Laura

Miss Mary's Son, but why did he do it...Why did he kill Ann & Lotte?

 

Jennifer

I don't know, but awhile ago I found out that Mary killed my father and is doing weird things, I found this room to an underground tunnel that was filled with scary stuff, and then...I found Dan.

 

Laura

Dan, what did he look like?

 

_Jennifer remains quiet on the matter, but she looks back at Laura._

 

Jennifer

I'm glad your ok, we need to get out of here.

 

Laura

(Almost in Tears)

Jennifer i'm so sorry about everything me and Ann did to you, it was simply because I didn't have any friends.

 

Jennifer

It's ok Laura, i'm just glad your ok, at least I didn't lose all my friends tonight.

 

_Jennifer soon hugs Laura._

 

Laura

(Blushing)

Jennifer...

(See's something in the dark behind her and Jennifer)

Huh?

 

_Laura sees Mary slowly apporaching the two girls._

 

Mary

Jennifer...Laura.

You two have been very bad daughters!

 

_Mary take's out a dagger and charges towards the two girls, Laura quickly pushs Jennifer away._

 

Laura

JENNIFER LO---

(STAB)

ARGH!

 

_Laura has been stabbed by Mary instead of Jennifer, who looks on in shock._

 

Jennifer

LAURA!

 

_Laura looks at Mary and quickly grabs her by the hair._

 

Mary

WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

 

Laura

(Blood spit)

Stopping you!

 

_Laura pulls herself and Mary forward, towards the clock tower gears until both of them fall as Jennifer watche's on in horror._

 

Mary

AHHHHHHHHH!

 

Jennifer

NOOOOOOO!

 

 

 

 

_As Laura is about to hit the gears and get crushed, she thinks about one more thing._

 

 

_Goodbye, Jennifer..._

 

 

 

_You were a true friend._

 

 

 

 

* * *

Ending A: Part 2

_What if Ann survived her encounter with Bobby?_

 

The Clock Tower - Stormy Night

 

_Ann is standing by the balcony, very scared after her encounter with Bobby, she is waiting to see if she can get help from the balcony and hoping that Laura is safe._

 

Ann (Thought)

_Please don't be dead, espically you Laura, you don't deserve to die._

 

_Ann suddenly hears a scream, Jennifers._

 

Ann

Jennifer!?

 

_Ann stands by the doorway and watch's as Jennifer climbs up to the Clock Tower using the second ladder inside, she is relieved that someone is still alive._

 

Ann

Jennifer, your alive!

 

_Bobby soon appears, causing Ann to scream as Jennifer runs over to the switches and pulls them, causing the bells to ring and for Bobby to grab his face in pain, he moves towards the balcony inside and eventually falls into the Clock Tower gears as Jennifer & Ann watch from above, after Bobby's death Jennifer turns towards Ann._

 

Jennifer

Ann, your alive!

 

Ann

So are you.

(In tears)

I'm glad I found someone that's still alive.

 

Jennifer

Me too.

 

_Jennifer and Ann hug._

 

Ann

Jennifer, what happened to Laura, have you seen her?

 

Jennifer

Yes, but she and Lotte are...

 

_Ann remains silent before bursting into tears as Jennifer looks at her._

Jennifer

I'm sorry, this is all Mary's fault, she took us here to be killed by her sons, she's doing very weird things.

 

Ann

(Looking back up at Jennifer)

Jennifer, i'm sorry for tormenting you back at the Granite Orphange, you didn't deserve that, neither did Lotte.

(Angry)

I swear i'm going to kill that Mary Barrows.

 

Mary (Voice)

Oh really, because that's not going to happen.

 

Jennifer & Ann

Huh!?

 

_Mary suddenly appears from the CCTV room, angry at what Jennifer & Ann did._

 

Mary

I'LL KILL YOU GIRLS FOR KILLING MY SONS!

 

_Mary quickly pushs Ann off the balcony and into the Clock Tower gears below._

 

Ann

AHHHHHHHHH!

(Crunch)

 

Jennifer

ANN, NO!

 

Mary

One down.

(Turning towards Jennifer)

One to go.

 

Jennifer

You killed Ann, why are you doing this!?

 

Mary

Because a mother seeks revenge, when a girl like you has killed my sons!

 

Jennifer

NO!

(Pushs Mary to the Clock Tower Switch)

GET AWAY!

 

_Mary falls onto the switch and gets impaled, causing Mary to get eletrocuted as Jennifer watches._

 

Mary

AHHHHHHH!

 

 

_Mary slumps down, dead as Jennifer collapses on the ground, crying over the loss she suffered tonight._

 

Jennifer

(In tears)

No, why did this happen to me...

 

 

_Why?_

 

* * *

Ending S: Part 1

_What if Laura didn't push Jennifer out of the way when Mary tried to stab her?_

 

The Clock Tower - Stormy Night

 

_As Jennifer and Laura continue to hug after killing Bobby, Laura sees someone slowly apporaching her and Jennifer._

 

Laura

Huh?

 

Mary

Jennifer, you've been a bad daughter!

 

_Mary take's out a dagger and charges towards Jennifer & Laura._

 

Laura

JENNIFER, LOOK OUT!

 

_Jennifer turns and gasps before getting out of the way, Laura quickly does the same, causing Mary to trip._

 

Mary

Huh, what!?

 

_Mary trips towards the broken rails and slips down into the Clock Tower gears, joining her son as Jennifer & Laura watch._

 

Mary

AHHHHHH!

(Crunch)

 

_Jennifer soon turns back towards Laura._

 

Jennifer

Are you ok?

 

Laura

Yes.

(Notices the flare gun)

Jennifer look, a Flare gun.

 

Jennifer

Huh?

 

_Jennifer and Laura stand up again and walk towards the flare gun, Jennifer removes it and sees it's loaded._

 

Jennifer

It's loaded, we can use this to get help.

 

Laura

We need to do it now then so we can finally escape from here.

 

_Jennifer and Laura head out into the balcony as the rain stops and the sun start's to rise, Jennifer aims the flare gun high into the sky and shoots it._

 

Jennifer

We did it, now all we have to do is wait and we'll finally escape this manor.

 

Laura

Jennifer.

 

Jennifer

Yes Laura?

 

_Laura turns and smiles at Jennifer._

 

Laura

I'm glad your still alive.

 

_Jennifer smiles back at Laura after the ordeal the two went through._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_You too...Laura._

 

* * *

Ending S: Part 2

_What if Ann moved away from Mary when she tried to push her off the rails in the Clock Tower?_

 

 

The Clocktower - Stormy Night

 

_Jennifer and Ann stand by the broken railings, having just killed Bobby._

 

Mary (Voice)

_Jennifer...Ann..._

 

Jennifer & Ann

Huh!?

 

Mary

You both have been...

TERRIBLE DAUGHTERS!

_Mary appears and charges towards Ann, intending to push her off the clock tower and into it's gears._

 

Jennifer

NO!

 

Ann

Get away from me!

(Move's away from Mary.)

 

_Mary trips by the rails, causing her to fall into the gears below instead._

 

Mary

AHHHHHHHHHH!

(Crunch)

 

_Jennifer and Ann look down before looking back at eachother._

 

Ann

We did it...We finally killed her.

I done it Laura, i've done it.

 

Jennifer

Ann look, a flare gun.

 

_Jennifer and Ann walk towards the Flare Gun display, Jennifer quickly grabs the gun and notices its loaded._

 

Jennifer

It's loaded, we can use this to get help.

 

Ann

Well what are you waiting for, do it already!

 

_Jennifer & Ann head out into the balcony where the sun is starting to rise, during which Jennifer aims the flare gun high into the morning sky and shoots it, sending a flare signal._

 

Jennifer

Let's hope it works.

 

Ann

It has to, or else were going to have to climb down and find help on foot, and i'm very tired and don't want to spend another minute here.

 

Jennifer

Me neither.

 

_Jennifer and Ann look back at each other._

 

Ann

Were going to make it Jennifer, the nightmare is over.

 

Jennifer

I'm glad your still alive Ann.

 

Ann

(Smiles)

 

 

 

 

 

_Me too._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Ending S: Part 3

_What if Lotte never died?_

 

The Clock Tower - Stormy Night

 

_Jennifer climbs up to the Clock Tower using the Balcony ladder, she had just killed Mary and she is now in the Clock Tower, having seen the deaths of Ann & Laura, but not Lottes._

 

Jennifer (Thought)

(Scared)

_What now!?_

 

_Jennifer hears some familar clanging near the other ladder in the Clock Tower, she gasps as Bobby soon appears after climbing the ladder.  
_

 

Jennifer

No, stay away!

 

Lotte (Voice)

Jennifer?

 

_Lotte appears from the CCTV room and notices Bobby._

 

Lotte

Oh shit!

(Grabs the Switch)

Your not killing anyone anymore you sick abomination.

 

_Lotte pulls the switch, causing the bells of the clock tower to ring and making Bobby scream in pain as his face slowly starts to rip in half, he throws his scissors to the clock tower gears accidentally as he grabs his bleeding ears, he walks towards the rails near the gears and slips near them, causing the rails to break and making him fall into the gears below as Jennifer & Lotte watch._

 

Jennifer

He's dead.

 

Lotte

Yeah thank god.

(Looks at Jennifer)

Are you ok Jen?

 

Jennifer

Oh Lotte

(Hugs her best friend)

This nights horrible, Bobby & Mary, they did those horrible things to Laura & Ann, they didn't deserve to die.

 

Lotte

It's ok Jen, there in a better place now, right now we need to find a way to get help.

(Notices Flare Gun)

Like that flare gun over there.

 

_Jennifer turns towards the flare gun and walks towards it as the sun starts to rise from the balcony and the rain stops, she grabs the flare gun and notices its loaded._

 

Jennifer

It's loaded, we can use this to shoot a signal out, hopefully someone sees us and rescues us.

 

Lotte

Hopefully, let's use it now.

 

_Jennifer & Lotte walk out into the balcony where Jennifer aims the flare gun up into the sky and shoots it, sending a flare signal to anyone nearby._

 

Jennifer

I guess all we have to do now is wait.

 

_Jennifer looks down and sees Mary's corpse on the fence she was imapled in, she looks away as Lotte grabs her hand._

 

Lotte

It's ok Jen, i'm here now.

 

Jennifer

(Tear's up and smiles)

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Thank you Lotte._

 

 

 

* * *

Ending S: Part 4

_What if none of the girls died?_

 

The Clock Tower - Stormy Night

 

_Jennifer has reached the Clock Tower using the ladder to the balcony, she had just killed Mary while climbing up the ladder and now isn't sure what to do._

 

Jennifer (Thought)

(Scared)

_Now what!?_

(Slides down on the floor)

_My friends, I hope your all alive and safe somewhere._

 

_Jennifer hears clanging and looks up to see that Bobby has climbed up to the Clock Tower using the second ladder inside, he laughs as he slowly walks towards Jennifer.  
_

 

Jennifer

No, get away!

 

Ann (Voice)

Jennifer?

 

Laura (Voice)

Is that you!?

 

Lotte (Voice)

Jen, where are you!?

 

Jennifer

HELP I'M RIGHT HERE!

 

_Lotte, Laura & Ann run out from the CCTV room and see Bobby about to stab Jennifer with his scissors._

 

Laura

No!

 

Lotte

Jennifer hang on!

(Grabs the Switch)

Get away from my friend you son of a bitch!

(Pulls the switch)

 

_The clock tower bells start to ring before Bobby has a chance to strike Jennifer, he screams in pain as his face slowly rips apart, causing him to throw his scissors away and grab his now bleeding ears in pain, he walks towards the unstable rails and accidentally trips over, causing him to fall to his death in the gears below as the girls watch on._

 

Ann

Finally, he's dead.

 

Lotte

Jen, are you ok?

 

_Lotte runs over to Jennifer and helps her up from the ground, she hugs Lotte in response._

 

Jennifer

Oh Lotte, everyone, I thought you all died, i'm glad your all ok.

 

Laura

(Smiles)

Were glad to Jennifer!

 

Ann

At least Mary and her messed up family are all dead.

 

Lotte

Boy what a night, now all we need to do is escape this hellhole.

 

Laura

Yeah but how, were in the middle of the woods with no signs of cilvazation anywhere, it's going to take us awhile to find help if we walk on foot.

 

Jennifer

(Notices Flare Gun)

Why don't we use that flare gun over there.

 

Lotte

Nice sight Jen.

 

Ann

Yeah, it really is impressive.

 

_The four walk towards the flare gun and Jennifer grabs it, she notices its loaded._

 

Jennifer

It's loaded, we can use it to try and find help.

 

Lotte

You should shoot it Jen.

 

Jennifer

Me!?

 

Laura

You've been through a lot, more then all of us tonight.

 

Lotte

We found a CCTV room over there when we all met up and climbed up the Clock Tower eariler for our own safety, we saw you in that room with the body of your father.

 

Jennifer

...

 

_Lotte, Laura & Ann hug Jennifer in reponse._

 

Jennifer

Thank you all.

 

_After hugging Jennifer the four girls walk out into the Balcony where Jennifer aims the flare gun high into the sky before firing it, sending a signal to anyone nearby._

 

Ann

Now what?

 

Jennifer

I guess all we do now is wait I suppose.

 

Ann

Wait, after the hell we been through tonight, cant we just sit at the CCTV room and wait until help arrivals, or find a phone and call the police about all the messed up things Mary did here?

 

Laura

(Laughs)

Oh Ann.

 

Ann

What? I'm serious.

 

Jennifer

(Smiles)

 

 

 

 

 

_I'm glad your all alive..._

 

 

 

 

 

_But this isn't real._


End file.
